No puedo decirte que te amo
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: El destino puede darte sorpresas que haran cambiar tu vida para siempre...
1. Una nueva alumna

_**No puedo decirte que te amo**_

_**Prologo**_

"_Lo siento… no se como ocurrió pero ocurrió…_

_Todavía pienso que fue el destino que unió nuestros caminos, que se encargo caprichosamente en juntarnos, en hacer que nuestros corazones se atrajeran inevitablemente, en hacernos sufrir, en vivir un infierno y a la vez por hacernos felices, en tocar el cielo con las manos._

_Me enamore perdidamente de ti pero desgraciadamente lo nuestro es imposible. Jamás me amarías como yo lo hago, jamás podrás entregar tu alma como yo lo hago, jamás podré estar a tu lado._

_Por eso jamás te lo diré, jamás lo sabrás…_

_Porque no puedo decirte que te amo."_

----------

_Capitulo 1_

_Una nueva alumna_

Era una noche de lluvia, una chica estaba recostada sobre su cama. Estaba sola en su habitación con la mirada hacia el techo y su mente fuera de allí. Ella era una chica muy hermosa, de largos cabellos oscuros y una dulce mirada que venían de sus increíbles ojos azules.

Su computador estaba encendido y conectado a la red de redes. Múltiples mensajes llegaban a su programa de mensajeria pero ella los ignoraba, no quería saber nada de ellos, al menos eso pareció hasta que uno especial llego a ella.

"_ Ángel azul… ¿Estas allí? "_

Apenas lo leyó se emociono como nunca lo había hecho, también sentía miedo, miedo por lo que esa persona le diría. Se acerco a su computadora y tomando valor le respondió.

_ Ángel azul: Si… aquí estoy _

_ Cerezo: Hola… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Estas bien? _

_ Cerezo: Si… mejor _

_ Ángel azul: Este… de lo que hablamos hoy… yo no…quería lastimarte _

_ Cerezo: Lo se… _

Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última respuesta de quien estaba hablando, temía que esa conversación en línea seria la ultima entre ambos. Pero luego de demasiados minutos de un interminable silencio recibió una respuesta.

_ Cerezo: Quiero verte… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Lo dices en serio? _

_ Cerezo: Si… te necesito… _

_ Cerezo: ¿Puedes venir a verme a mi departamento? _

_ Ángel azul: Si… voy enseguida _

Si pensarlo dos veces, aquella chica sale de su habitación y parte en dirección al departamento de aquella persona conocida en la red como "Cerezo". Con esperanza de estar con aquella persona que siente como a ninguna, la mas importante de su vida. Era inevitable que recordara como los sucesos hicieron que llegase a ese momento.

Tiempo atrás

En la secundaria de la ciudad de Tomoeda, estudiaban muchos jóvenes con la esperanza de poder obtener un buen porvenir. Entre ellos habían deportistas, estudiosos pero entre la mas popular entre ellos era Tomoyo Daidouji. Esta hermosa niña de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros era la admiración y la envidia de todo el colegio.

Pertenecía a una familia muy posicionada económicamente y eso le permitía obtener todo lo que ella quisiera. Parecía tenerlo todo, belleza, popularidad, un guapo novio. Pero interiormente siempre anheló tener algo que parecía que el dinero no podía comprar, un amigo verdadero.

Pero el destino se encargaría de cambiar la vida de Tomoyo cuando una alumna nueva entraba a la secundaria.

De un automóvil color rojo bajo una chica que rápidamente llamo la atención por la belleza que poseía. Sus ojos verdes parecidos a dos joyas y su cabello castaño que brillaba con el sol de la mañana parecía que se robaba la atención de los chicos del lugar y causaba la envidia de las chicas cuyos novios giraban a verla.

Del mismo automóvil bajan dos personas, una de ellas era un caballero de aspecto amable, el otro mas joven serio que parecía tener un encanto llamativo en las jóvenes del lugar. Juntos caminaron hacia la oficina del director del colegio.

Era algo avanzada la mañana, las primeras clases ya habían culminado y los alumnos se dirigían hacia las siguientes. Tomoyo camino hacia su próxima lección cuando del altavoz de la escuela le pidió dirigirse hacia la oficina de alumnos donde la vería el director. Un tanto intrigada y un tanto molesta se dirigió hacia la oficia de alumnos donde alcanza a ver como dos caballeros salen de allí siendo saludados antes por el director del colegio.

_-¡OH! ¡Que bueno que llegas señorita Daidouji!- dijo el director al verla -¡Ven, pasa!-_

_-¿Para que me mando a llamar?- pregunto Tomoyo seriamente_

_-Bueno, como sabrás los alumnos deben atender y hacer sentir cómodos a los nuevos alumnos que ingresan a nuestra institución-_

_-Lo se perfectamente, esta en el estatuto del colegio- decía Tomoyo recitándolo -¿A quien tengo que encargarme?-_

_-Es una nueva alumna que ingreso esta mañana, es hija de un prestigioso profesor de la universidad de Tokio- respondía el director –Es un honor que nos haya elegido, además será beneficioso para cuando tengas que postular el ingreso a dicha universidad-_

_-Entiendo…- dijo Tomoyo algo fastidiada_

Parecía que todos estaban preocupados por su futuro mas por lo que ella sentía por dentro, pero era algo que Tomoyo ya estaba acostumbrada. El director le dijo que la llevaría hacia donde se encontraba esta nueva alumna. Así que respiro profundamente y le siguió.

_-Ella tiene su misma edad…- decía el director mientras caminaba –De seguro que se llevaran bien…-_

_-Supongo…- dijo Tomoyo en un suspiro_

Entraron a un salón adjunto a la oficina de alumnos done estaba la nueva alumna que el director se refería sentada cerca de una ventana. Al verlos entrar aquella chica se pone de pie y les sonríe. Por alguna razón algo de ella le impacto a Tomoyo.

_-Señorita Daidouji, le presento a la señorita Kinomoto que desde este día es alumna de nuestra prestigiosa institución-_

_-Mucho gusto, encantada de conocerla- saludaba la nueva alumna_

_-Mucho gusto…-_

_-La señorita Daidouji será su guía esta semana hasta que se ambiente a la escuela- dijo el director antes de irse –Las dejo para que se conozcan-_

_-Gracias señor-_

Así fue como ambas chicas se conocieron. Poco después Tomoyo caminaba junto a la nueva alumna recorriendo las instalaciones del colegio, el campo deportivo, las aulas de actividades extracurriculares. Mientras Tomoyo le enseñaba el lugar, la nueva alumna la escuchaba en silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Bien, creo que ya te enseñe todo el lugar ¿Alguna duda?- preguntó Tomoyo después del tour_

_-No… gracias- respondió tímidamente_

_-Bueno… cualquier problema que tengas no dudes en llamarme- dijo Tomoyo mientras le entregaba un papel –Aquí esta mi numero de celular-_

_-Gracias… ¿Sabes? Me alegra que seas tu quien me ayude-_

"¡Ay! ¡No!... otra admiradora mas…" pensó Tomoyo ya creyendo que esa chica seria otra sombra que le seguiría por todo el colegio.

_-Espero que seamos buenas amigas Kinomoto- respondió Tomoyo sonriéndole _

_-Espero que si…pero llámame Sakura ¿Puedo llamarte Tomoyo?-_

_-Sakura… es lindo nombre- decía Tomoyo –Claro que puedes llamarme Tomoyo-_

_-Gracias Tomoyo…- agradecía Sakura con una sonrisa -¡HOE! ¡Ya debo irme!- Sakura salía corriendo -¡Debo irme! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-_

Y sin que pudiese despedir, Tomoyo ve como Sakura desaparecía detrás de las puertas de la escuela. En ese momento pensó que Sakura seria un poco… rara.


	2. Cerezo

_Capitulo 2_

_Cerezo_

Era tarde, ya de noche, las estrellas brillaban en un cielo sin luna. Tomoyo se encontraba en su habitación de su gran mansión donde vivía junto a su madre, Sonomi Daidouji, presidenta de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón. Estaba recostada sobre su cama descansando de estudiar desde que regreso del colegio. El estudio era algo que su madre le exigía fervientemente, ya que creía que con ello Tomoyo lograría superar cualquier reto que se interpusiese en su camino al éxito. Pero para Tomoyo el estudio era mas, era una pesada cadena que llevaba, ya que le había quitado tiempo para divertirse y disfrutar de sus años dorados. Solo había dos cosas que la relajaban y hacían que fuese ella misma: la música y el Internet.

La música la llevaba en el alma, tocaba maravillosamente el piano y su voz era tan bella que pertenecía al grupo de canto del colegio y ya había ganados varios certámenes con excelentes resultados.

Pero la red de redes, el Internet, la dejaba ser ella sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta que ella era la heredera del imperio Daidouji. Tomoyo pone un poco de música suave y camina hacia su computador donde se conecta. Dentro de la red ella se hace llamar "Ángel azul" y había logrado después de mucho tiempo había conseguido un grupo de personas con quien hablar y cultivar una amistad.

Pero ese día parecía que nadie de sus amigos había entrado, necesitaba despejar su mente y entro a uno de tantos salones de Chat que existen en la red. Las había evitado por un tiempo ya que se habían convertido en refugio de torpes que solo querían molestar con estupideces o pervertidos que solo arruinaban una conversación amena.

Después de aproximadamente unos veinte minutos noto la entrara de alguien que le llamo la atención, alguien que se hacia llamar "Cerezo".

_ Cerezo: Hola… ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? _

_ Ángel azul: Mira, te advierto que si piensas hablar idioteces es mejor que te dejes tranquila _

_ Cerezo: Perdóname… no quise molestarte _

_ Ángel azul: No eres tú, estoy cansada y no ando de ánimos de soportar a nadie _

_ Cerezo: Lo siento… es que yo necesitaba hablar con alguien _

_ Cerezo: Soy nueva en la ciudad y aun no tengo amigos _

_ Ángel azul: Perdóname… ¿De que quieres hablar? _

_ Cerezo: Te va a parecer muy tonto… _

_ Ángel azul: Vamos, no tengas miedo _

_ Cerezo: Es que hoy fue mi primer día de escuela y conocí a alguien especial _

Tomoyo se quedo pensativa, ¿Acaso será…?

_ Cerezo: Es muy linda y amable pero no se si le agrade _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Por qué crees eso? _

_ Cerezo: Lo veía en su rostro, creo que no le caí bien _

"¿Doy esa impresión?", aquel pensamiento le cruzó por primera vez por la mente de Tomoyo. Nunca pensó que estar siempre a la defensiva daba la impresión de ser… ¿Amargada?

_ Cerezo: Pero creo que fue mi culpa _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Por qué lo dices? _

_ Cerezo: Por el trabajo que tiene mi padre debe viajar de ciudad en ciudad, por eso cambio de escuela cada año entonces yo nunca tuve una amistad verdadera _

_ Cerezo: Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de conocer y tratar de tener algo que se parece a una amistad _

_ Ángel azul: Te entiendo, yo por razón que no creo que deba decirte también me siento sola así que uso Internet para hacer amistades _

_ Cerezo: Eso me dijo mi hermano pero hasta hoy no tuve una computadora en casa así que quise probar _

_ Ángel azul: Entonces déjame ser tu primera amiga _

_ Cerezo: Gracias, me alegra haberte conocido _

Así, esa noche, Tomoyo converso con aquella persona llamada Cerezo en al red durantes altas horas de la noche. Descubrió que tenia cosas en común y como nunca antes se siento cómoda hablando con alguien en línea. Pero como siempre había hecho, no le dijo quien era, tampoco Cerezo le confeso su verdadera identidad.


	3. Extraños pensamientos

_Capitulo 3_

_Extraños pensamientos_

Era un nuevo día de clases en el colegio secundario de Tomoeda donde los jóvenes inician una nueva temporada de estudios. La joven Sakura Kinomoto corría hacia la escuela, se había quedado dormida y seria un desastre para ella. Algo que también quedo en evidencia fue lo poco sutil que ella era, ya que se tropezó, apenas abrió la puerta de su salón donde todos notaron su presencia. Tomoyo bajo la mirada avergonzada por ser su protegida.

_-Señorita… ¿Necesita algo?- pregunto la profesora seriamente_

_-Disculpe… ¿Esta es la clase de matemática 2?- preguntaba Sakura avergonzada_

_-Así es, señorita…- _

_-Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto- respondía aun avergonzada –Es mi primer día, soy nueva-_

_-Entiendo, ya me habían avisado- decía la profesora sonriéndole –Soy tu profesora, Kaho Mizuki- entonces la profesora se dirigió a su clase –Alumnos, tengo que informarles que desde hoy una nueva alumna estudiara con todos nosotros. Quiero que sean amables con Sakura Kinomoto-_

_-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, espero que seamos buenos amigos-_

Los alumnos presentes saludaron y comentaban sobre Sakura, todos menos Tomoyo que quería que la tierra la tragase cuando Sakura la saludo y le pregunto a la profesora Mizuki si podía sentarse a su lado. Petición que la profesora accedió.

_-Buenos días Tomoyo…- saludaba Sakura sonriéndole_

Había algo en al sonrisa de Sakura que a ella le cautivaba, era raro, ya que toda su sensación de vergüenza desapareció.

_-Buenos días Sakura- saludaba Tomoyo sonriéndole -¿Lista para comenzar?-_

_-¡Por supuesto!- respondía Sakura alegremente_

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse alegre también, parecía que Sakura le había contagiado su alegría natural. Después de la presentación de Sakura, las clases prosiguieron. Mientras la profesora Mizuki seguía con las lecciones, Tomoyo no evitaba mirar a su compañera que, a pesar que hacia un esfuerzo, parecía no lograr entender la lección.

Después de una hora, y para fortuna de Sakura, la clase de la señorita Mizuki terminaron y sus alumnos salían hacia sus siguientes clases. Las ultimas en salir eran Sakura seguida de Tomoyo, esta ultima observaba entretenida como su "protegida" se sentía completamente perdida con esa materia.

_-Creo que tienes problemas con matemáticas ¿O me equivoco Sakura?- decía Tomoyo con cierto tono burlón_

_-Nunca me gustaron las matemáticas- respondía Sakura muy deprimida_

_-Si gustas te ayudo después de clases- _

_-Este… no quiero causarte problemas…- decía Sakura tímidamente_

_-No es ningún problema… además es mi deber como tu encargada- dijo Tomoyo_

_-Muchas gracias Tomoyo- sonreía Sakura agradecida_

Ese extraño sentimiento que la invadió durante la clase regresaba a Tomoyo con más fuerza, era casi imposible no responder a la alegría natural de Sakura con una sonrisa.

_-De nada…- le decía Tomoyo sonriendo -¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-_

_-Gimnasia… ¿Y tú?-_

_-También ¿Vamos juntas?- decía Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio_

_-¡Si! ¡Esperame!- gritaba Sakura mientras caminaba detrás de su compañera _

Durante las clases de gimnasia Sakura demostró sus habilidades naturales para los deportes llamando la atención de los profesores y de sus compañeros, en especial a Tomoyo ya que los deportes no eran su fuerte. Tiempo después la clase había terminado y la hora de almorzar se acercaba y los jóvenes alumnos se preparaban para descansar un poco después de una agitada mañana de estudios. Quienes tuvieron la clase de deportes estaban en sus respectivos vestuarios preparándose para continuar con al jornada de estudios. Sakura terminaba de vestirse y fue a junto a Tomoyo para invitarla a comer juntas.

_-Tomoyo… ¿Te gustaría que comamos juntas?- _

_-Esta bien, tengo mucha hambre- decía Tomoyo desde al ducha_

En ese instante la heredera del imperio Daidouji salía de la ducha dejando completamente impactada a su compañera al verle su cuerpo desnudo caminar hacia su vestidor con una absoluta confianza. Tomoyo la ve de reojo a Sakura que estaba con el rostro totalmente enrojecido.

_-Sakura ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntaba Tomoyo algo curiosa_

_-¡Hoe!… Nada… no me pasa nada- respondía Sakura mirando a otro lado_

La joven Daidouji quedo un poco pensativa, ¿Seria que verla como ella había llegado al mundo había sido demasiado para la nueva alumna? Extraños pensamientos comenzaron a recorrer su mente. Algo era evidente, había algo en Sakura que la inquietaba pero no sabía que podía ser.


	4. El club de fans

_Capitulo 4_

_El club de fans _

Era el mediodía, dentro del colegio todos se disponían a disfrutar de sus almuerzos mientras los alumnos conversaban de las materias y asuntos personales y los profesores sobre sus alumnos y asuntos personales. Bajo un gran árbol estaban sentadas Tomoyo junto a Sakura tomando sus alimentos. Mientras la niña de cabellos oscuros disfrutaba tranquilamente de su comida, su compañera comía con la mirada baja y un sonroja en su rostro.

_-¿Aun te sientes avergonzada Sakura?- preguntaba Tomoyo muy tranquilamente_

_-Este… si… lo siento- respondía Sakura avergonzada_

_-No deberías sentirte así, somos mujeres y no tenemos nada que ocultar- explicaba Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar a su protegida_

_-Perdóname… me dio mucha pena- le decía Sakura aun avergonzada_

_-¿Has estado en algún equipo escolar?- le pregunto Tomoyo intrigada_

_-No… nunca he estado el tiempo suficiente como para estar en uno- le respondía Sakura algo apenada_

_-Ahora te entiendo- comentaba Tomoyo –Tienes condiciones para entrar en algún equipo deportivo, deberías probar ¿No crees?-_

_-No… no lo creo…- suspiraba Sakura triste –No soy tan buena-_

En ese momento Tomoyo vio un lado de Sakura que hasta ese momento no había visto, no inundaba alegría como siempre, fue reemplaza por una tristeza que también era dulce. Tomoyo jamás había conocido a alguien así, le intrigaba. Tanto así que la tentación de rodearla con sus abrazos fue tan grande que simplemente no pudo resistirlo. Pero cuando ya casi lo lograba, sin que Sakura se hubiese dado cuenta, varias jóvenes las rodearon tan fuerte que la protegida de la joven Daidouji fue aparatada a un lado.

_-Señorita Daidouji, es hora de la reunión- le dijo una de las chicas tomándola del brazo_

_-Ehmm… Nos vemos después en clases Tomoyo- decía Sakura asustada_

_-Este…claro… -_

Sakura vio como Tomoyo era virtualmente secuestrada por su club de fans, le sorprendió que su compañera fuese tan popular. Mientras ocurría aquello, una voz dulce le hablo por detrás.

_-Pobre… otra vez la secuestraron- _

_-¿Secuestraron?- pregunto Sakura asustada_

La joven volteo hacia donde escucho esa voz y descubrió a un apuesto joven de aspecto encantador. Aquel chico, de cabellos oscuros bien peinado, cuyas gafas sobre sus ojos negros le daban un aire de rebelde intelectual miraba a entretenido como Tomoyo era lleva por aquel enloquecido grupo de chicas hacia dentro del colegio.

_-No te asustes, ella estará bien- dijo aquel joven sonriéndole _

_-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Sakura intrigada_

_-Todos los martes son lo mismo…- respondía aquel muchacho –Tomoyo es tan popular que fundaron un club de fans en su honor y los martes hacen una reunión donde Tomoyo esta presente-_

_-Tomoyo parece tener una vida muy ocupada, no se si la molesto siento su protegida- decía Sakura con tristeza_

_-No te preocupes, ella siempre cumple con sus promesas- decía aquel muchacho mientras se alejaba de Sakura – ¡Nos vemos luego!-_

El saber que Tomoyo era muy popular la sorprendió. También se sentía incomoda, comenzó a pensar que ser la protegida asignada de Tomoyo era un peso muy grande para ella. Comenzó a pensar a que seria mejor que ya no molestara más a la joven Daidouji.

En un salón del colegio, el cual siempre estaba sin uso los días martes, se reunieron las miembros del "club oficial de Tomoyo Daidouji". Así es, Tomoyo era tan popular en aquella institución debido a sus logros, en especial en el canto, que no tardo mucho tiempo para que se formara un grupo de admiradoras de la heredera del imperio Daidouji. Y cada día el grupo crecía más y más.

_-¡Atención, atención! ¡La reunión semanal del "club oficial de fans de Tomoyo Daidouji" ha comenzado oficialmente!- decía una de las lideres, Naoko Yanagisawa -¿Cuáles son los puntos de hoy?-_

_-Discutir el tema del próximo baile escolar…- Rika Sasaki, otra de las lideres, leía de un cuadernillo –Los adornos, la música, la comida y la bebida…-_

_-Sabes que sobre la comida y bebida me encargo yo…- Chiharu Mihara, la tercera líder, agregaba –Lo importante es decidir como celebraremos la coronación de nuestras amada Tomoyo como reina del baile-_

_-Chicas… ¿No creen que se están apresurando un poco? Aun no sabemos si yo seré coronada la reina del baile- decía Tomoyo seriamente_

_-No quieras negarlo, todas aquí sabemos que no existe nadie en el colegio que pueda hacerte competencia- afirmaba Chiharu -¡Tú eres la mas linda y popular en toda la escuela!-_

_-Además todas las chicas, excepto las novatas, se unieron a tu club porque te aman y te admiran- proclamaba Naoko –Nadie se opondrá a que seas la reina del colegio como te mereces-_

_-Dios…- suspiraba Tomoyo dándose por vencida_

_-Hablando de novatas… ¿Hasta cuando estarás a cargo de esa chiquilla?- preguntaba Chiharu _

_-¿Qué chiquilla?-_

_-Esa novata que te estaba siguiendo todo el día… esa niña con carita de mosquita muerta que te asigno el director-_

"¿Esa niña con carita de mosquita muerta?" las palabras de Chiharu la sorprendieron. Ellas sabían perfectamente que las reglas obligan a un alumno avanzado a encargarse de un alumno novato hasta que se ambiente al ritmo de la escuela pero la manera de usar esas palabras mas parecían salir de una prometida celosa.

_-¿Qué tiene de malo que este encargada de una alumna novata?- pregunto Tomoyo confundida_

_-Afecta a tu imagen, una princesa como tú no puede ser vista junto a una plebeya como ella- dijo Chiharu seriamente, como ofendida –Le pediremos al director que le asigne a otra persona-_

Esa afirmación de la joven presidenta de su club de fans molesto increíblemente a Tomoyo. Por más popular o bien posicionada económicamente no era motivo como para discriminar a nadie. ¿Princesa? Ya no estábamos en el siglo XV.

_-¿Acaso ya olvidaron que las reglas dicen que los alumnos avanzados deben encargarse los alumnos novatos hasta que se ambienten al ritmo de la escuela?- reclamaba Tomoyo molesta_

_-Solo para los alumnos avanzados normales, no para ti que eres la princesa del colegio-_

Para Tomoyo eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Furiosa se levanto de su silla donde ella estaba sentada y sin mirar a nadie y con una expresión visiblemente molesta se dirigió hasta la puerta del salón no sin antes decirles claramente estas palabras.

­_-No se lo que hice para que me idolatren tanto pero les dejare en claro que yo no soy diferente que las demás chicas del colegio. Yo cumpliré con mi deber con Kinomoto como debe ser y si me entero que hablaron con el director, cerrare su club ¿Entendieron?-_

Atónitas las miembros del club vieron que su amada princesa se había enfadado con ellas. Aun así existía un grupo dentro del club que no pensaban dar marcha atrás en su decisión de proteger los intereses de la señorita Daidouji aun si eso iba en contra de su voluntad.

También para Tomoyo fue extraño, era la primera vez que se enfadaba con un tema que antes le hubiese sido indiferente. Jamás le había molestado tener un club de fans, jamás le había molestado que le asignaran tareas, jamás se molesto por los comentarios de los demás pero por alguna razón se molesto por las cosas que dijeron de su compañera, de Sakura.


	5. Dejame ser tu amiga

_Capitulo 5_

_Déjame ser tu amiga…_

Tomoyo había regresado a su mansión, aquel lugar que podría decirse que era su hogar aunque era enorme y frío ya que las únicas personas que recorrían aquellos pasillos eran la servidumbre al servicio de la familia Daidouji. Aun así el trato entre ellos y los miembros de la familia era distante, estaba bien claro cual era el lugar que ocupaba cada persona dentro de la mansión. Tomoyo aun en su casa se sentía sola.

_-Bienvenida señorita- saluda el mayordomo cortésmente_

_-Gracias… ¿Mi madre se encuentra en casa?-_

_-No señorita, hace pocos minutos llamo para avisarle que llegara tarde para que usted no la espere para tomar su cena-_

_-Ya veo…- suspiro la niña –Entonces estaré en mi cuarto, después me llevas la cena-_

_-Como diga señorita…-_

Tomoyo colocaba su mochila sobre el escritorio de su cuarto para después dejarse caer sobre la cama buscando el descanso aunque sea un momento. Y la tediosa rutina se volvía a repetir, volvería a estar encerrada en su habitación estudiando, volvería a tomar su cena sola, volvería a no ver a su madre que llegaría tarde, volvería…

Realmente se sentía harta de esa rutina, desearía por una vez cenar en el comedor junto con su madre y conversar cosas de chicas, desearía no sentirse sola todas las noches pero eso no pasaría en su vida. Desganada enciende su computadora para comenzar de una buena vez con sus estudios pero al conectarse a la red se encontró a esa persona con quien había hablado tan amenamente la noche anterior. Cerezo se había conectado.

_ Ángel azul: Hola Cerezo _

_ Cerezo: Hola… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Cómo estas? _

_ Cerezo: …más o menos _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Y eso? _

_ Cerezo: Es que soy una molestia… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Una molestia? No te entiendo _

_ Cerezo: Tú sabes que soy nueva en el colegio y me asignaron a una alumna que se encarga de mi para ayudarme a ambientarme al ritmo de estudios pero… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Pero que…? _

_ Cerezo: Pero ella es una persona muy ocupada… yo… soy un estorbo para ella _

Tomoyo lo pensó un momento, ya era demasiada coincidencia. Tenia la certeza que Cerezo era Sakura, pero ¿Ella se sentía un estorbo? ¿Por qué pensaba así? ¿Acaso alguien del club de fans la había convencido de ello? Debía averiguarlo.

_ Ángel azul: ¿Quién esta encargado de ti? _

_ Cerezo: Se llama Daidouji… Tomoyo Daidouji… _

_ Ángel azul: Me parece conocido aquel nombre… _

_ Cerezo: Es muy popular en el colegio y es muy inteligente y hermosa hasta tiene un club de fans _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Un club de fans? Me parece ridículo… _

_ Cerezo: No te miento… es por eso que ella es una chica muy ocupada y además tiene que encargarse de mi… soy un estorbo _

_ Ángel azul: No pienses así… _

_ Cerezo: ¡SI! ¡Soy un estorbo! Y por eso… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Y por eso que? _

_ Cerezo: Le pediré al director que me asigne a otra persona… _

_ Ángel azul: NO… No lo hagas… _

_ Cerezo: Pero… _

_ Ángel azul: Primero, no le pidas nada al director ya que eso no esta permitido y segundo, no quiero que pienses eso ¡Tú no eres un estorbo! _

_ Cerezo: No me regañes… _

_ Ángel azul: Animo niña… Ya veras que todo saldrá bien _

_ Cerezo: Gracias… _

Tomoyo suspiro, se sentía mejor ya que al parecer había logrado calmar a Cerezo.

_ Cerezo: Dime… ¿Cómo sabias sobre ese reglamento si no te lo había dijo? _

"¡Auch!…" Cerró los ojos al obviar aquel detalle.

_ Ángel azul: Es que mi prima va a ese colegio _

_ Cerezo: Ya veo… _

"¡Uff! Zafe…" Suspiro la joven, si Sakura descubría que Ángel azul era ella quizás se sentiría mal por decirle algo que no correspondía y decidiría alejarse, algo que Tomoyo no quería en realidad ya que la joven Kinomoto parecía la primera persona en aquel colegio que la trataba como amiga y no una admiradora mas.

Y así una vez mas, ambas chicas conversaron a través de sus maquinas hasta altas horas de la noche.

Al otro día, la rutina escolar diaria comenzaba nuevamente. Y nuevamente Sakura llegaba tarde a una clase pero cuando ya iba a recibir un fuerte regaño por el profesor de turno, Tomoyo interviene diciéndole que llego tarde por haber estado estudiando hasta tarde la noche anterior. Aunque Las palabras de la joven Daidouji no fueron muy convincentes para el profesor, al ver el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de ambas alumnas fue un poco más flexible y aquel regaño termino en una simple advertencia.

Al salir después de terminada la clase, Sakura no dudo en preguntar a Tomoyo el porque la salvo de un inminente castigo.

_-Tomoyo… ¿Por qué le mentiste al profesor?- pregunto confundida –Nosotras no estudiamos juntas-_

_-Bueno… no quería que tuvieras problemas además eres mi protegida- respondía Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-De eso quería hablarte…- decía la niña de ojos verdes –Tú estas muy ocupada como para además cuidarme por eso…-_

_-Si piensas decirme que quieres cambiar de encargado vete olvidando esa idea- respondía la joven Daidouji –No lo voy a permitir-_

_-Pero… yo soy un estorbo para ti…- Sakura bajaba la mirada –Es mejor que te deje en paz-_

_-Mira Sakura… El reglamento de la escuela no permite ese cambio además tú no eres un estorbo, solo algo tímida-_

_-¿De verdad lo dices?- decía Cerezo tímidamente_

_-Es verdad… lo único que quiero es ser tu amiga- respondía la niña de ojos azules_

_-Yo también quiero ser tu amiga- sonreía Sakura alegremente_

"Quiero ser tu amiga" fueron las palabras que iniciaron aquella amistad entre Sakura y Tomoyo. Amistad que crecería muy fuerte… tanto que rompería muchas barreras de esta vida.


	6. Amenazas

_Capitulo 6_

_Amenazas_

El transcurso del resto de la semana fue tranquilo y divertido para ambas chicas. Para Sakura fue una gran semana, poniéndose al día con los estudios gracias a los consejos de su encargada. Y para Tomoyo fue gratificante, la simpatía y dulzura de su protegida fue como un bálsamo para su alma. Ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, tanto así que a pesar de que el compromiso de Tomoyo ya estaba terminado ambas chicas decidieron seguir estudiando juntas.

Lo que causo los celos del club de fans de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo había dejado en claro a los miembros del club sobre su interferir entre Sakura y ella y así fue como sus tres presidentes, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko decidieron tratar de llevarse bien con la pequeña flor de cerezo. Pero un grupo mas radical aun pensaba que la joven Kinomoto era un estorbo para su "princesa" y aun planeaban la manera de librarla de ella antes del próximo baile escolar.

_-¿Iras al baile Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-¿Yo…? No creo…- respondía tímidamente_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Me da pena…- decía Sakura apenada_

_-¡Hola cariño! Hoy estas hermosa- decía un chico de gafas_

_-¡Hola amor!- saludaba Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a aquel chico_

La joven de ojos color esmeralda ve como un chico moreno, usando gafas elegantes y aspecto refinado tomaba a Tomoyo entre sus brazos mientras le regalaba un dulce beso en sus labios. Sakura reconoció a ese joven con aquel que le hablo cuando su amiga se dirigió hacia la reunión del club de fans.

_-¿Me extrañaste niña?- decía el joven dulcemente_

_-Ya sabes que si tonto…- respondía Tomoyo alegremente_

_-Tomoyo… ¿Si estas ocupada…?-_

_-Perdóname… Te presento a mi novio Eriol- le decía Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa- se presentaba muy cortésmente_

_-Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto- _

_-Eriol… ¿Me llevaras a baile?- pregunto Tomoyo inocentemente _

_-Por supuesto… ¿Tú iras Sakura?- _

_-Este… no creo…- respondía Sakura tímidamente_

_-¡Ah!... ¡Ya se! No quieres ir ya que no tienes con quien ir- expresaba la joven Daidouji -¿No es así?-_

_-No… aun nadie me invito- _

_-Si es eso, creo que puedo solucionarlo- decía Eriol con un gesto pensativo –Shaoran tampoco tiene pareja con quien ir-_

_-¿Crees que le gustaría ir con Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo algo dudosa_

_-No te preocupes, lo convérsele- dijo el novio de Tomoyo confiado –Siempre lo hago-_

_-Si tú lo dices, confiare en ti- dijo la joven amatista -¿No te parece genial?-_

_-Si… genial- respondió Cerezo abrumada_

Sakura se sintió atrapada por la situación, no quería decepcionar a su amiga pero la verdadera razón de no querer asistir al baile escolar es que… no sabía bailar.

La campana anunciaba el inicio de una nueva hora de clases, Eriol le regala un dulce beso en los labios despidiéndose de su novia no sin antes prometerle volverla a ver después que terminen las clases.

_-No sabia que tuvieras novio…- comentaba Sakura después que Eriol se marchara -¡Es guapísimo!-_

_-Bueno… no me gusta presumir de ello- respondió la niña sonrojándose un poco_

_-Ojala algún día pudiera tener un novio como tú-_

_-Lo tendrás, no te preocupes…- dijo Tomoyo alentándola – ¿Quien te dice de que no encontraras el amor de tu vida en el baile escolar?-_

_-No creo…- respondía Sakura algo desanimada_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Tomoyo intrigada_

_-Es que…-_

_-Que no te de pena, dímelo- dijo la joven Daidouji_

_-Es que… no se bailar…- decía la niña de ojos verdes jugueteando con las puntas de los dedos_

_-¡NO SABES BAILAR!- grito Tomoyo asombrada_

_-Calla…- respondía aun mas apenada_

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo te puedo enseñar- sugirió su amiga_

_-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Sakura_

_-¡Claro! ¿Te parece bien mañana después de clases?-_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias!- agradeció Cerezo alegremente_

La jornada escolar ya había llegado a su fin. Los chicos se preparaban para regresar a sus hogares y disfrutar el resto del día. Sakura también lo hacia ya que quedo con Tomoyo de ir a estudiar a su casa. Se disponía a salir cuando una chica imprevistamente la detiene.

_-¿Tú eres Kinomoto?- pregunto la chica_

_-Si, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto-_

_-Tengo un mensaje de Daidouji para ti- afirmaba la misteriosa chica -Te espera en el patio al lado del gimnasio-_

_-Bueno… gracias- _

La joven Kinomoto se dirigía extrañada hacia el gimnasio. Le pareció extraño que Tomoyo enviara a alguien a darle un mensaje si ella podía venir personalmente o llamarla a su teléfono celular. Aun así en pocos minutos ella llega a su destino pero no había nadie. De pronto un grupo de chicas la rodea y la empujan hacia la pared del gimnasio. Sakura no las reconocía, eran algo más de 5 chicas y una de ellas resaltaba sobre las demás, era de largo cabello oscuro, ojos azules y parecía tener buena posición económica debido a los aparentemente caros pendientes.

_-¿Quiénes… quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Sakura asustada_

_-Escúchame bien mosquita muerta ya que te lo diré por única vez- dijo una de las chicas con tono rudo –Aléjate de la señorita Daidouji o lo pagaras muy caro-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Sakura se asustaba aun mas_

_-La señorita Tomoyo es una persona demasiado valiosa como para mezclarse con basura como tú- amenazaba otra de las chicas acercándole una pequeña navaja a la cara_

_-Te estaremos vigilando…- afirmo quien parecía la líder de las chicas, la de cabello oscuro_

Las chicas se alejaron dejando a una Sakura completamente asustada. ¿Por qué querían que se alejara de Tomoyo? La joven cae de rodillas con lagrimas en sus ojos, se toca la parte del rostro donde la navaja rozo su piel y vio la sangre en sus dedos. Parecía que esas chicas serian capaces de cumplir lo que decían.


	7. No dejare que te pase nada malo

_Capitulo 7_

_No dejare que te pase nada malo_

Mientras Tomoyo se dirigía hacia la casa de Sakura se preguntaba que le había pasado. Cancelo la cita de estudios que ambas tenían y esa noche no se conecto a la red, todo esto sin que ella le avisara. Es verdad que Sakura no sabia que Tomoyo era Ángel azul pero a pesar de ello, Cerezo no le doy una buena razón para cancelar la cita ya que ella insistió tanto en que fuera ayudara por Daidouji ya que pronto se llevaría a cabo el examen de matemáticas, materia que a Sakura siempre le dificulto.

Al llegar a su destino descubrió una hermosa pero humilde casa de clase media. Fue algo que le lavo terriblemente la atención ya que se imaginaba algo mas digno de un prestigioso profesor de la universidad de Tokio. Con un repentino nerviosismo llama a la puerta donde al poco tiempo era abierta por un joven alto de cabellos oscuros. Tomoyo se puso aun mas nerviosa cuando aquel joven cuyos penetrantes ojos, negros como la noche, la miraron fijamente. Su rostro con cada de pocos amigos tampoco ayudaba.

_-¿Si?- dijo el joven seriamente_

_-Soy… soy Tomoyo Daidouji ¿Aquí vive Sakura Kinomoto?- pregunto nerviosa_

_-¡MONSTRUO! ¡TE BUSCAN!- grito el joven fuertemente_

_-¡QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO TOUYA!- grito Sakura desde dentro de la casa_

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada de enojo de Sakura ante aquel joven que parecía disfrutar de molestarla, a pesar que por aquellos dichos se gano una justa patada cerca del tobillo. Después de ver como ese joven se alejaba quejándose y diciendo alguna grosería casi inentendible, Sakura ve a su amiga con una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza.

_-Perdona al tonto de mi hermano- decía Sakura avergonzada -¡Siempre esta molestándome!-_

_-No hay problema Sakura…- respondía con una sonrisa –Vine a verte porque no quisiste venir a estudiar…-_

_-Este… yo… no me sentía bien- dijo la flor de cerezo bajando al mirada_

En ese momento Tomoyo nota una venda adhesiva en la mejilla, y fue mas notoria cuando ella trato inútilmente de cubrirlo tímidamente con su mano.

_-Sakura… ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?- pregunto intrigada_

_-Este… yo… me golpee por accidente- respondo Sakura algo temerosa_

_-Si no quieres decírmelo, esta bien- afirmo Tomoyo -¿Aun quieres que te ayude a estudiar?-_

_-Este… yo…-_

Mientras Sakura dudaba en aceptar la propuesta de estudios de su amiga, aun con algo de temor por aquellas amenazas de esas extrañas chicas del colegio, un caballero de aspecto amable se les acerco con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Sakura, hija… ¿Tenemos visitas?- pregunto muy amablemente_

_-Papá… ella es mi compañera del colegio y mi amiga-_

_-Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji- se presentaba cortésmente –Mucho gusto en conocerlo-_

_-¡Mucho gusto! Soy el padre de Sakura, Fujikata Kinomoto- decía sin perder aquella dulce sonrisa –Pasa por favor, te serviré algo de tomar-_

_-Papá… ella viene a ayudarme a estudiar…- _

_-Aun con mas razón ya que pasaras tiempo con nosotros- dijo mientas tomaba la mano de Tomoyo –Ven a conocer a la familia-_

Sin que Sakura pudiere decir lo contrario, ve como su padre llevaba a su amiga a dentro del la casa. De inmediato Tomoyo siente algo diferente, algo que en su mansión no había… calor.

Así era, el hogar de Sakura era más humilde pero lleno de calidez y de amor. Por un momento sintió envidia que su amiga viviera rodeada de tanto cariño. Aunque también comprendió la razón de su dulzura de su amiga.

Una vez que entraron a lo que parecía la sala se encontraba el hermano de Sakura, sentado en un cómodo sofá. Los ojos negros de Touya miraban fijamente a la niña de cabellos oscuros. Su rostro era casi idéntico a su padre, pero al contrario de él, no transmitía la misma amabilidad. Tomoyo se sentó en un sillón y Sakura hizo lo mismo a su lado. La curiosidad de la joven amatista le hizo llevar la vista hacia una mesada donde un portarretrato contenía a una hermosa mujer cuya sonrisa era idéntica a la de su amiga.

_-¿Deseas tomar un poco de te pequeña?- le ofreció el padre de Sakura de una bandeja_

_-Si… gracias- _

_-¿Eres compañera de Sakura?- le pregunto Touya seriamente_

_-Si… así es…- respondía Tomoyo que por alguna razón él la ponía nerviosa_

_-¿Y cuales son tus intenciones?- el hermano de Sakura continuaba con su interrogatorio_

"¡Vaya! Si que es desconfiado…" alcanzo a pensar Tomoyo cuando Sakura lo miro con rabia en sus ojos y gritándole que la dejara tranquila a su amiga. Su padre solo sonreía ya que al parecer esas constantes peleas entre hermanos eran solo juego entre ellos.

_-Perdona si parece que ellos dos no se llevan bien- le comentaba Fujikata –Es que para Touya, Sakura es irresistiblemente linda-_

_-Calla papá…- suspiro el hermano de su amiga visiblemente sonrojado_

Tomoyo vio a Sakura que también sufrió un sonrojo de vergüenza después de aquel comentario y sonrió. Desde el primer momento que entro a ese hogar noto ese calor, y se sintió parte de el, parte de una familia… aunque sea un solo momento.

Después de tomar el te, ambas chicas se dirigieron a estudiar como habían decidido. Sakura guió a su amiga por las escaleras hasta llevarla a una pequeña pero iluminada habitación. Estaba llena de peluches y las paredes eran de color rosa suave. Muy al contrario de la habitación de la amatista que era muy espaciosa, que parecía que cabria toda aquella casa en ella, pero también es esa habitación se sentía ese calor que inundaba toda la casa. Tomoyo se sentó sobre la cama mientras de su bolsa sacaba algunos apuntes, en tanto Sakura también tomaba algunos cuadernos de su escritorio que también estaba invadido por peluches.

Ya había pasado algo más de una hora y todo parecía que no avanzaría mucho más ya que al parecer Sakura no se podía concentrar así que su amiga decidió terminar por ese día.

_-Terminamos por hoy…- dijo Tomoyo algo decepcionada_

_-¿Ya? Pero aun no llegamos ni a la mitad- reclamo Cerezo algo sorprendida_

_-Aunque estudiemos toda la noche no vamos a avanzar mas de este punto- respondía la amatista –Tú no estas concentrada…algo te preocupa ¿O me equivoco?-_

_-Yo…no… - Sakura balbuceaba muy nerviosa_

_-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…- le dijo sonriendo_

_-Tomoyo… creo que seria mejor no vernos mas…-_

La joven Daidouji se vio sorprendida por aquellas palabras de su amiga. ¿Había hecho algo para lastimarla? ¿Acaso había sido descortés? ¿La había tratado mal? De pronto se sintió muy triste.

_-Pero… ¿Por qué?- le costo decir a la niña de ojos azules_

_-No quiero molestarte y…-_

En ese instante la niña de ojos color esmeralda comenzó a llorar. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos verdes sin que Tomoyo entendiera el porque. Solo se atino a rodearla entre sus brazos para consolarla. Aquellos minutos donde ambas estuvieron abrazadas fueron para ambas algo interminables aun más cuando Sakura se calmo y solo se dedico a sentir el calor de su amiga. Los corazones de ambas comenzaron a salirse de control, era un sentimiento extraño pero placentero, algo que de pronto asusto a Tomoyo quien se separo de su amiga ya calmada.

_-¿Mas tranquila?- pregunto Tomoyo sonriéndole dulcemente_

_-Si… gracias…- agradecía Sakura secándose las lagrimas con sus palmas_

_-¿Qué te paso Sakura?... me asustas-_

_-Es que… ayer cuando estaba por salir del colegio… una chica me dio un recado de tu parte…- relataba la flor de cerezo_

_-Pero… ayer no te mande ningún recado- _

_-Si… ya lo se pero igual fui a donde debíamos vernos según decía el recado y allí me…- le costaba seguir a Sakura –Allí me encontré a un grupo de chicas que me amenazaron con que me lastimarían si no me alejaba de ti…-_

_-¿Te hicieron daño?- pregunto Tomoyo algo preocupada _

_-No… solo una de ellas me rasguño con una navaja…- decía Sakura mientras se tomaba el rostro_

_-¿Quiénes eran?- pregunto Daidouji visiblemente molesta_

_-No me dijeron quienes eran pero parece que te llamaron princesa-_

Con eso Tomoyo supo quienes serian quienes habrían amenazado a Sakura. Esto seria la gota que derramo el vaso, la joven Daidouji decidió que era lo último que aguantaría. El club de fans debía acabar.

_-Sakura… no te preocupes- le dijo mientras la abrazaba –No dejare que nadie te lastime…-_

_-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto Cerezo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente_

_-Te lo prometo… No dejare que te pase nada malo-_

En ese instante la joven amatista lo entendió, Sakura se había convertido en lo mas preciado para ella y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese. Ni nada ni nadie.


	8. El amigo de mi novio

_Capitulo 8_

_El amigo de mi novio_

El reloj despertador había comenzado a trabajar desde hace unos minutos pero el ruido aun no lograba despertar a su dueña. Y como era de costumbre Sakura seguía dormida, soñando apaciblemente. Y como era de costumbre su hermano Touya entra al cuarto de su hermana y le arroja un almohadón para sacarla de ese pesado sueño. Y como era de costumbre, después de despertar así, Sakura le arrojaba el mismo almohadón a su hermano en señal de enojo. La joven hija de Fujikata siempre le costo mucho despertar y era la excusa perfecta para molestarla. Y como era de costumbre ella se daba prisa al darse que cuenta que otra vez estaba retrasada.

Y como era costumbre Sakura, después de atragantarse con un pan tostado y pasarlo con un vaso de leche, corría hacia el colegio en su habitual costumbre de evitar llegar tarde. Pero cuando se disponía a cruzar una de las calles un automóvil negro la obliga a detenerse. La sorpresa vino cuando el cristal de la puerta del pasajero bajo para enseñar la identidad de su ocupante.

_-¡Tomoyo!- exclamo la niña -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Bueno… pasaba por aquí y te vi correr como siempre- respondía Tomoyo sonriéndole -¿Quieres que te lleve?-_

_-¡HOE! ¡Claro! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!- grito la flor de cerezo_

Mientras el automóvil recorría el camino hacia el colegio, ambas chicas hablaron amenamente y reían. Poco tiempo después el vehículo llegaba a las grandes puertas del colegio donde los alumnos entraban, eran casi la hora de que las clases comenzasen y las amigas permanecían aun dentro del auto como queriendo no entrar.

_-Creo que deberíamos entrar…- suspiro de pronto Tomoyo_

_-Eso creo…- repito la flor de cerezo con tristeza_

_-Vamos Sakura…-_

Sakura volvía a sentir ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho, disfrutaba la compañía de Tomoyo, es mas lo necesitaba. Necesitaba la compañía de Tomoyo. Sin pensarlo toma la mano de su amiga antes que ella llegase a bajar de su vehículo y la miro fijamente. La joven Daidouji, quien tomo el gesto de sorpresa, le respondía la mirada con mucha curiosidad. La niña la observo dulcemente con sus ojos verdes y después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos logro pronunciar algunas palabras en un tono de voz aun más dulce.

_-Gracias…-_

_-¿Por qué las gracias?- pregunto su amiga con mucha curiosidad_

_-Por lo de ayer… me ayudaste mucho ayer…-_

_-No te preocupes… además somos amigas- le respondió Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-Claro… ¡Las mejores!- Sakura le respondía la sonrisa_

_-Vamos ya o nos castigaran por llegar tarde- le decía mientras salían del automóvil_

_-¡Vamos!-_

Así, tomadas de las manos, entraron al colegio donde todo el mundo las vio. Y así estuvieron hasta que entraron a una de las pocas clases que compartían donde cada una se ubico en su lugar pero no evito que intercambiaran miradas cómplices entre ellas.

Era la hora del almuerzo y en otro lugar dos chicos conversaban sobre el baile escolar que estaba próximo a realizarse. Uno era el novio de Tomoyo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien estaba tratando de convencer a su amigo de invitar a Sakura al baile.

_-¡Vamos amigo! Te vas a divertir mucho…-_

_-Déjame tranquilo… sabes que a mi no me gustan estas cosas de baile y todo esas tonterías- reclamaba su amigo_

_-¿Acaso no sabes bailar Shaoran?- decía Eriol en tono burlón_

Shaoran Li era el mejor amigo de Eriol. Era un muchacho nacido en Hong Kong y como el joven Hiraguizawa era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Con sus ojos color caramelo y cabello castaño que parecía siempre desordenado, era el objeto de deseo de la institución. Tanto que también tenía un club de fans parecido al de Tomoyo, pero a diferencia de la joven a él le molestaba. Le molestaba caminar por el colegio siempre seguido por aquel grupo de molestas jóvenes. El prefería su soledad, soledad que su amigo Eriol se empeñaba en terminar.

_-Cállate…- rezongaba él muchacho_

_-Vamos amigo…- rogaba Eriol –Es un favor para Tomoyo, su amiga es nueva en el colegio y no conoce a nadie…-_

_-¿Y yo tengo que encargarme de la fanática de tu novia?- reclamo un molesto Shaoran –Ya bastante tengo con esas chiquillas detrás mío-_

_-Ella no parecía una fanática mas y al parecer Tomoyo le tiene mucho aprecio…- meditaba el joven de gafas_

Él de pronto se le cruzó por la mente el hecho que su novia era muy arrisca con quienes conformaban aquel club de fans pero con la pequeña Sakura no era igual. Tomoyo la cuidaba y acompañaba como si fuese la hermana que nunca tuvo. Ver eso en su prometida era gratificante para él ya que siempre se preocupo de ese aislamiento que sufría la joven amatista.

_-Vamos amigo… Por favor…- Eriol ponía su mejor y más tierna carita de perrito abandonado_

Shaoran odiaba esa mirada ya que no podía ignorarla.

_-OK… de acuerdo… lo haré…- _

_-¡Genial! ¡Vamos a conocerla!- dijo Eriol mientras se arrastraba a su amigo_

Mientras Shaoran era obligado por su amigo a cruzar los terrenos de colegio para encontrarse con Tomoyo y su amiga, ellas disfrutaban de un merecido descanso después de una dura jornada de estudio que incluyo la clase de deportes.

A lo lejos aquellas chicas, las del grupo más rebelde del club de fans, las observaban muy molestas. A pesar de que habían amenazado a Sakura para que se alejara de su "princesa" eso no ocurrió. Es mas parecía aun mas unidas, algo que no iban a pasar por alto.

Tomoyo también alcanzo a verlas y al parecer había logrado identificar a quien parecía la líder del grupo. Yui Namiya pertenecía a una respetada familia de Tokio la cual compartía negocios con el clan Daidouji. Pero Tomoyo no le caía bien aquella chica, cuyos cabellos oscuros que llegaban a su cintura que parecían emular a la niña Daidouji, ya que hacia tiempo parecía haberse obsesionado con ella, con ser su amiga aun si eso era a la fuerza.

Entonces dos chicos se acercaron a esas amigas, uno de ellos era un joven de lentes conocidos por ambas pero al otro muchacho no les pareció familiar.

_-Hola chicas…- se presentaba Eriol tan formal como siempre –Les presento a mi mejor amigo… Shaoran Li…-_

_-Hola, mucho gusto- Tomoyo saludaba al amigo de su novio_

_-Hola…- dijo Sakura tímidamente_

Era evidente que el joven Li intimidaba a la flor de cerezo. Su mirada seria parecía contractar a lo tierno que eran sus ojos color caramelo. Tomoyo lo noto, y creo que no era conveniente que ambos se congeniaran.

Tomoyo comenzó a sentir celos…


	9. Yui

_Capitulo 9_

_Yui…_

Era martes y la ya habitual reunión del club de fans comenzaba a realizarse en aquel salón como todas las semanas. Faltaba cerca de una semana para aquel baile escolar donde ellas pretendían coronar a Tomoyo como reina del baile junto a Eriol, que seria el rey perfecto para su "princesa".

Pero su "princesa" pensaba en otra cosa.

Tomoyo entro en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión tan violentamente que todas quienes estaban allí se sorprendieron. La mirada de la joven no parecía ser dulce, se notaba molesta y tenía razón por ello, le habían tocado lo más valioso para ella.

_-Señorita Daidouji… llega tiempo- dijo Naoko –Estábamos a punto de comenzar con la reunión de esta semana…-_

_-Antes de eso…- interrumpe la niña amatista –Quiero advertirles algo…-_

Todas las presentes quedaron en silencio, nunca habían visto a su amada princesa tan molesta. Y lo que era peor, no entendían el porque. Al menos la mayoría de ellas.

_-Creí que les había dejado claro la última vez cuando les advertí que dejaran tranquila a Sakura Kinomoto- decía Tomoyo visiblemente molesta_

_-Pero señorita…- dijo Chiharu –Aquí nadie la ha molestado, usted nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos-_

_-Pero hay un grupo dentro del club que al parecer no entiendo o pretende no entender y amenazo a Kinomoto físicamente- seguía diciendo Tomoyo –Si llego a enterarme que se volvió a pasar sobre mi ¡El club se termina!-_

Después de esas palabras, la heredera del imperio Daidouji se retiraba del salón dejando a todas boquiabiertas. Todas las chicas quedaron mas que confundidas por la extraña actitud de su princesa. Pero Yui sabia perfectamente y a pesar de la advertencia no iba a dar ni un paso atrás. Estaba decidida en alejar a Sakura de Tomoyo y eso era porque tenía una fuerte razón para ello.

Yui flash back mode

En la mansión de la familia Daidouji, la pequeña Tomoyo de 12 años estaba en el jardín leyendo uno de tantos libros que tenían en la amplia biblioteca de la mansión. Con gran prisa, una joven Yui de 13 años corría a su lado con una gran sonrisa y una canasta de picnic repleta de deliciosa comida.

_-¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un día de campo ya que hace un linda mañana?- decía Yui alegremente_

_-Ahora no Yui… aun tengo muchas cosas que estudiar- respondía la joven amatista mientras seguía leyendo_

_-Pero… prepare una gran merienda especialmente para ti…- decía la niña tristemente_

_-Yui… sabes que tengo una prueba muy difícil muy pronto…- le respondió –No tengo tiempo para tus chiquilinadas…-_

_-¿Chiquilinadas?- grito Yui -¡Todo esto lo hago porque tú eres la persona más importante para mí!-_

_-Te lo agradezco pero no creo que yo merezca tanto…-_

_-¡Claro que lo mereces!- le dijo Yui mientras le tomaba las manos –Eres muy linda y mi único deseo es poder hacerte feliz…-_

Fin de Yui flash back

Tomoyo caminaba por los pasillos del salón rumbo a encontrarse con su amiga en el patio como habían quedado ambas cuando siente una voz muy conocida que dice su nombre con fuerza. La joven amatista se detuvo y giro levemente, lo suficiente para ver que era Yui quién la buscaba.

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yui algo molesta _

_-No quiero hablar contigo Namiya- le respondía duramente –Se que fuiste tú quien se atrevió a hacer aquella tontería…-_

_-¡No se que le viste a esa niña con cara de mosquita muerta!- grito la chica despechada -¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?-_

_-No sabes lo que dices… no tiene nada que ver contigo-_

Yui la toma de los hombros y la lleva contra la pared del pasillo quedando frente a frente. Aquella acción molesto mucho a la amatista ya que la joven Namiya volvía a ser brusca, como en aquella ocasión años atrás.

Tomoyo flash back mode

_-¡¿Por qué Tomoyo?! ¿Por qué no quieres venir a mi fiesta?- recriminaba la joven Yui -¡La hice solo para ti!-_

_-Te había dijo que tengo mucho que estudiar además de un concierto del grupo del coro del colegio- explicaba Tomoyo_

Dentro de la habitación de Tomoyo, la joven Namiya y ella discutían. Esta última había organizado una fiesta donde la invitada principal iba a ser la joven amatista pero sin tomar en cuenta que su amiga tenía un importante concierto de su grupo del coro. Al enterarse que la joven Daidouji no asistiría causo la decepción de Yui quien fue pedir explicaciones.

_-Pero yo hice esta fiesta para ti… ¡Porque te quiero!- recriminaba Yui -¿Acaso un concierto es mas importante que yo?-_

_-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?- decía Tomoyo sorprendida de su amiga_

_-¡Respondeme!-_

_-¡Si! ¡Me he estado preparando para este concierto por mucho tiempo!- respondía la amatista molesta -¡El concierto es mas importante que una niña caprichosa!-_

Parecía la gota que revalso el vaso, Yui se lanza sobre la niña de ojos azules haciendo que caiga sobre la cama de su habitación. Ella se colocaba sobre Tomoyo que inútilmente trataba de quitársela de encima. Yui la tenia tomada de las muñecas dejándola completamente indefensa.

_-¿Aun no lo entiendes, verdad?...- decía Yui con un tono dominante –Tu eres la persona mas importante para mi…- dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de Tomoyo que en ese momento estaba pálido –Me gustas mucho ¿Acaso no lo vez?-_

_-¡Suéltame Yui…!- rogaba Tomoyo -¡Me lastimas!-_

_-No hasta que hagas lo que te diga…- le susurraba al oído –Si lo cumples… te dejare ir a tu estupido concierto…-_

_-¿Qué quieres?- suspiro la amatista casi llorando_

_-Besamé…-_

Ahora Tomoyo lo había entendido perfectamente, Yui sentía algo por ella tan fuerte que se había convertido en una obsesión. Por primera vez comenzó a sentir miedo.

_-¡Estas loca…!- dijo Tomoyo tristemente_

_-Por ti…- le susurro mientras sus labios se acercan a los de Tomoyo_

Y así fue, Yui le había robado su primer beso a Tomoyo y fue algo que no había querido. Fue brusco, lleno de miedo. Nunca pensó que su amiga, su mejor amiga se había convertido en alguien que no reconocía, en un monstruo.

Después de ese hecho, la entrada de Yui a la mansión fue prohibida por Tomoyo quien le costo recuperarse de aquella impresión. La joven Namiya le reclamo por mucho tiempo pero la amatista corto toda relación con ella. Pero eso no impidió que aquella joven despechada estuviera cerca de Tomoyo en todo lo que hiciera.

Fin Tomoyo flash back

_-¿Qué harás? ¿Volverás a robarme un beso?- dijo irónicamente Tomoyo –Ya que si lo intentas gritare…-_

_-Lo se querida Tomoyo…- respondía Yui con la misma ironía –Pero debía recordarte a quien le perteneces…-_

_-No le pertenezco a nadie…-_

_-En eso te equivocas… ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que la única persona que te puede amar soy yo y nadie mas?- repetía la joven Namiya –Pero prefieres a esa niñita en ves de mi…-_

_-¿Acaso te importa?...- pregunto la amatista con tono duro -¡Ahora suéltame que ya tocara la campana y todos nos verán…!-_

La joven Yui la suelta ya que el director no permite los escándalos dentro de la institución y estaría las de perder ya que la niña Daidouji era la protegida del director. De a poco se aleja sin dejar de verla. Tomoyo tampoco deja de mirarla, sabe lo que ella es capaz así que entendió que no debía dejar sola a Sakura mientras Yui estuviera dando vueltas a su alrededor.


	10. Un baile seductor…

_Capitulo 10_

_Una baile seductor…_

Ya terminara la jornada de estudias, Tomoyo esperaba en las puertas de edificio a Sakura quien salio del colegio poco después. Ambas subieron a la limosina de la familia Daidouji que las llevo al hogar de la joven amatista. Cerezo se sentía asombrada por la majestuosidad de la residencia Daidouji, cuyos amplios jardines parecía un parque privado. Tomoyo se divertía al ver como su amiga se sentía maravillada como una pequeña niña. Por primera vez se sentía orgullosa del lugar en donde vivía.

_-¡No puedo creer que tu casa es tan grande!- exclamaba Sakura alegremente_

_-No es para tanto…- decía Tomoyo sonriéndole -¡Vamos a mi cuarto!-_

Y como era de esperarse, el asombro de Sakura no terminaba allí. Al ver el cuarto de su amiga se quedo sin palabras por lo amplio que era, podría decirse que podría caber la casa de Sakura por completo dentro de aquel cuarto.

_-Bienvenida a mi humilde morara…- decía Tomoyo gentilmente_

_-No seas tan humilde… ¡Tu cuarto es enorme!- dijo Sakura alegremente antes de bajar la mirada –Yo… creo que no debería estar aquí…-_

_-¿Qué dices Sakura? Eres mi amiga y siempre serás bienvenida aquí-_

_-Gracias…- Cerezo sonreía dulcemente_

_-OK… al mal paso darle prisa… ¡Empecemos a estudiar!- _

_-Uffa… ¿Es necesario?...- suplicaba la niña de ojos verdes_

_-Si es necesario ya que tenemos un examen pronto- respondía a la suplica -¿O acaso tienes otra cosa en mente?- decía con una sonrisa picara_

_-¿Y si me enseñas a bailar?-_

_-¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar?- pregunto Tomoyo intrigada_

_-¡Si! Ya que el baile está próximo y ya que tu novio me consiguió pareja… creo que es lo mas justo que me enseñes a bailar- explicaba Sakura -¿Me enseñaras?- suplicaba poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro_

_-No Sakura… debemos estudiar…-_

Pero la flor de cerezo continuo mirándola con sus más grandes y cariñosos ojos color esmeralda. Una mirada tan tierna y cariñosa que Tomoyo no pudo decirle que no.

_-Esta bien…tú ganas…- dijo la amatista dándose por vencida_

_-¡VIVA!- gritaba su amiga victoriosa_

_-No sabia que eras tan buena manipuladora- decía Tomoyo en tono irónica_

_-Querida… hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí…- respondió Cerezo en tono burlón_

Y así, los planes cambiaron. La amatista ponía música y acomodaron todo para que Sakura aprendiera a bailar.

_-Bueno ¡Empecemos!- dijo Tomoyo dando por comenzado las lecciones_

Ambas disfrutaron las lecciones, la joven Daidouji le enseño muchos tipos de paso a Sakura mientras la flor de cerezo ponía lo mejor de su parte para aprender. Todo hasta que…

_-Tomoyo…_

La música llamaba a un ritmo sensual, un ritmo que ambas chicas comenzaron a sentir. Las manos de la niña de ojos azules tomaron la cintura de la flor de cerezo haciendo que siguiera el movimiento de sus caderas. La melodía de tonos movidos y sugestivos inundaba el ambiente y hacia que las dos niñas cayeran en una atmósfera calida y a la vez sensual.

_-Tomoyo…_

Las manos de Sakura rodearon el cuello de su amiga sujetándolo delicadamente perdiéndose entre el largo y sedoso cabellos color negro azabache de Tomoyo. Podían sentir mutuamente la respiración de la otra que se aceleraba de a poco. Sus cuerpos también sentían el calor del cuerpo de su pareja, encajaban perfectamente como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro.

_-Tomoyo…_

Sus rostros estaban ya a pocos centímetros, sus ojos se miraban mutuamente. Ya no pensaban claramente, solo seguían bailando con tanta sensualidad como habían comenzado desde que la música caribeña inundaba la habitación de la niña amatista. Tomoyo sintió la insoportable sensación de besar los apetecibles labios de su amiga.

_-Tomoyo… -suspiro Sakura-. Alguien… toca a la puerta…_

Esas palabras hicieron que la joven Daidouji volviera a la realidad. Tocaban a su puerta y mientras las neuronas de Tomoyo empezaban a funcionar nuevamente, aunque de a poco, bajo el volumen de su equipo de música y fue a ver quien era.

_-Madre…- suspiro asombrada_

_-Hija… ¿Qué te dije de que escuches música a todo volumen?- dijo su madre seriamente_

_-Lo se… pero es que tengo visitas…- decía Tomoyo mientras Sakura se le acercaba algo tímida a su lado_

_-Disculpe si la molestamos señora- se disculpaba la niña de ojos verdes_

_-Esta bien, pero por favor… baja el volumen que tuve un día difícil y tengo una jaqueca que me esta matando-_

_-Si madre…-_

Después de eso, la madre de Tomoyo se retiro a su habitación dejando nuevamente a Sakura y a ella a solas. Sakura tomo sus cosas ya que le pareció que ya era hora de irse.

_-Tomoyo… creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora…-_

_-¿Segura…? No hemos estudiado…- dijo la amatista muy triste_

_-Si… estudiaremos otro día-_

_-Al menos… dejas que te lleve…-_

_-No… no es necesario- respondía Cerezo –Puedo ir yo sola-_

_-Por favor, no eres molestia- insistía la niña de ojos azules –Eres mi amiga y no quiero que te pase nada malo-_

_-Esta bien…- decía Sakura dándose por vencida_

Poco después Tomoyo vio como su chofer se llevaba a su amiga rumbo a su casa. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando el techo de su cuarto recostada en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado allí horas antes. El extraño sentimiento que la invadió mientras bailaba esa danza sensual con Sakura. "¿Por qué?" era lo que se preguntaba.

Un sonido conocido por ella la saco de sus pensamientos. Miro hacia su computadora que había encendido poco después que Sakura se había ido y que no lo recordaba. Un mensaje llevaba a su correo, era de Cerezo. Necesitaba hablar con Ángel azul y sin pensarlo dos veces la niña amatista se conecto.

_ Ángel azul: Hola _

_ Cerezo: Hola… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Qué pasa? _

_ Cerezo: Hoy me pasó algo… raro… _

_ Ángel azul: Dime… _

_ Cerezo: Hoy fui a la casa de mi amiga… la que te hable donde debíamos estudiar pero… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Pero que? _

_ Cerezo: Bueno…debíamos estudiar pero yo la convencí en que me enseñara a bailar ya que hay un baile en el colegio dentro de poco pero… _

Habían pasado varios minutos, tanto que Tomoyo había comenzado a preocuparse.

_ Cerezo: Bailamos y nos divertimos al principio pero nos pusimos a bailar una melodía… muy… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Muy que? _

_ Cerezo: Caliente… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Cómo? _

_ Cerezo: Si… caliente… era algo como lambada y el sentir el roce de su cuerpo me hizo sentir algo raro… no que porque me sentí así _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Qué sentiste? _

_ Cerezo: Ganas de besarla _

Ahora era Tomoyo quien quedo en silencio. Nunca se le había pasado esa idea hasta que Sakura lo dijo, a ella también le dieron ganas de besar a la flor de cerezo y hasta ahora lo reconoció.

_ Cerezo: ¿Estas allí? _

_ Ángel azul: Si… si… es que me tomo por sorpresa. No creí que tuvieras esos gustos _

_ Cerezo: ¡No los tengo!... pero últimamente cuando estoy con ella yo me siento así… ¿Qué hago? _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Y ella que dice? _

_ Cerezo: No se… no se que piense si se entera… _

Si pensarlo ambas chicas quedaron en medio de un dilema. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño y altamente seductor que nacía entre ambas?


	11. Un beso, un pecado

_Capitulo 11_

_Un beso…un pecado…_

Faltaban pocos días y los preparativos para el baile escolar seguían en marcha. Las chicas del club de fans de Tomoyo continuaban con su campaña, para la elección de su princesa como la reina del baile junto a Eriol. Mientras los demás estudiantes proseguían con sus actividades habituales.

Excepto aquellas dos chicas…

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo tenían una actitud extraña entre ambas. No podían verse a los ojos sin experimentar sonrojo. El recuerdo de aquella lección de baile, donde esos sentimientos las invadieron, les causaba confusión. La campana indico el término de las clases, y todos se preparaban para regresar a casa.

_-Sakura… -dijo la amatista nerviosamente-. ¿Ya te vas?..._

_-Este… si –respondió con el mismo nerviosismo-. Tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana._

_-¿No quieres estudiar en mi casa? –pregunto Tomoyo-. Puedo ayudarte si gustas…_

_-No lo se… -respondía la flor de cerezo-. No quiero serte una molesta_

_-No lo eres, eres mi amiga –le dijo la niña amatista tomándole la mano-. ¿Quieres venir?_

_-Claro_

la flor de cerezo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando su amiga te tomo la mano. Aquel sentimiento que nacía en ella la confundía, pero a la vez la reconfortaba. Ella realmente quería estar junto a Tomoyo. Y tomadas de las manos partieron salieron juntas del colegio.

Pero Yui observaba a lo lejos como Tomoyo compartía con quien considerada oficialmente su rival. No la soportaba, bueno en realidad no soportaba a nadie cerca de su princesa, ni siquiera a Eriol. Para ella la única persona que merecía ese honor era ella ni nadie más.

_-Yui… ¿Qué haces? –dijo una chica cerca de ella-. Debíamos vernos en la sala de música_

La joven Namiya vio acercarse a una de sus "compañeras" de su causa, aunque ellas ignoraban por completo sus verdaderas intenciones. ellas también harían cualquier cosa para proteger a su "princesa" aunque eso fuese en su contra.

_-Aquí… solo pasaba el tiempo_

_-Ya veo… cuidabas a nuestra princesa -decía su amiga, una joven rubia de cabello corto-. ¡No puedo creer que este con esa mosquita muerta!_

_-Dile como quieras, pero debemos separarlas de una buena vez -decía Yui molesta_

_-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto su amiga-. ¿Le hacemos una advertencia mas dura a esa mocosa?_

_-No… pienso que debemos hacer lo contrario… -meditaba la niña despechada–. Deberíamos hacer que se una a nosotras_

_-¡¿Que dices?! –grito la chica sorprendida_

_-Claro… -explico Yui-. Si Tomoyo se da cuenta que esa mocosa es como nosotras ¡De seguro que la dejara de lado!_

_-Aunque sea así -preguntaba su amiga-. Ella ya nos conoce ¡No se dejara convencer!_

_-Solo déjalo en mis manos…_

poco después las chicas llegaron a la mansión Daidouji, y como de costumbre estaba vacía. Solo los empleados se encontraban dentro de ella. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir pena, ya que una casa tan grande se sentía tan fría, tan vacía. Se acomodaron dentro del cuarto de Tomoyo y comenzaron con sus estudios.

Pero ellas no podían concentrarse. Recordaban aquel baile y suspiraban. Eso produjo de el ambiente se volviera tenso entre ellas. Tanto que Tomoyo encendió su equipo de música, donde aquella sensual música volvió a llenar el cuarto. La amatista volteo a mirar a su amiga, quien la miraba fijamente, y extendiéndole la mano le pregunto:

_-¿Bailamos?_

Y como entrando en un trance, Sakura se acerca a su amiga y tomándole la mano, acepta la invitación. Nuevamente sus cuerpos se movieron al ritmo sensual. nuevamente sus pieles se tocaban alimentando su deseo. Nuevamente volvía el calor.

_-Tomoyo…_

la niña amatista ya no escuchaba, solo estaba en su mente la música y Sakura.

_-Sakura…_

La flor de cerezo ya no escuchaba, solo estaba en su mente la música y Tomoyo.

Y fue así. No se dieron cuenta cuando sus labios se unieron. Fue tan simple, tan sencillo y a la vez tan apasionado que era seguro apostar que todo eso era un sueño. Pero no lo era, ya que en un segundo se dieron cuenta lo que había pasado, al momento de que debían respirar o morir.

Sakura se sonrojo terriblemente, sintió un gran temor. El pensamiento de que había traicionado la confianza de su amiga. Intento separase pero los brazos de Tomoyo, que la tenían sujeta firmemente de la cintura, le impedía huir. La amatista aun no despertaba de aquel sueño maravilloso, quería más y volvió a tomar más.

Volvió a besar los labios de Sakura, pero ahora de una manera aun mas apasionada. La flor de cerezo estaba asustada por la intensidad de ese nuevo beso, hasta que empezó a disfrutarlo. Tomoyo la besaba con fuerza, con hambre, con deseo. Ella sentía como sus labios y su lengua eran exploraron por su amiga.

"Amiga" esa palabra ya no las definían.

Ambas caían sobre la enorme cama de Tomoyo, mientras aun sus labios seguían unidos. La amatista se encontraba sobre Sakura, quien ahora ya no tenía escapatoria. Aunque en realidad escapar no era su deseo. Su deseo era otro, su deseo era Tomoyo. Sus manos tomaron la cintura de su amiga atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, aumentado el calor entre ellas. Era embriagante, los labios de la amatista eran deliciosos. No era porque no había sido besada antes, pero no de esa intensidad, con esa desesperación.

Hasta que tocaron a la puerta nuevamente.

_-Tomoyo… hija ¿Estas allí?_

La joven Daidouji se separo rápidamente y trato de calmarse, mientras comenzaba a arreglar su ropa, que quedo en desorden por lo ocurrido segundos antes. Sakura en cambio quedo inmóvil recostada en la cama, calmarse le era dificultoso. Su amiga cuando pudo salio a ver quien tocaba a su puerta, aun ya era evidente que era su madre quien lo hacia.

_-Buenas tardes madre… -saluda Tomoyo al ver a su mamá_

_-Hija, solo pasaba saludarte –decía Sonomi-. Ya que tendré una cena de negocios_

_-Esta bien madre –la amatista le decía-. Yo estoy estudiando con una amiga_

_-De acuerdo ¡Nos veremos después!_

Mientras veía a su madre irse, Tomoyo vio como su amiga tomaba sus cosas y caminaba apresuradamente. Lo hacia en silencio y sin mirarla. La niña amatista intento detenerla, decir algo pero Sakura rápidamente salio de su habitación. Y de su casa.

Ella se siento extraña, todavía podía sentir el sabor de los labios de su amiga y deseaba más. Miro el techo de su habitación sin tener en cuenta el tiempo, su mente no se encontraba allí. Tampoco en la red que, aunque su computador estaba encendido, hizo caso omiso a los múltiples mensajes que llevaban a el. La razón era simple, a quien esperaba jamás se conecto. Cerezo no apareció esa noche.

Cada momento que pasaba esa noche, para la amatista era una tortura. Cada vez más se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Aquel beso, tan dulce, tan calido, se convirtió en su mayor pecado. Pecado que podía hacerle perder lo que mas quería.


	12. Una reina con el corazón roto

_Capitulo 12_

_Una reina con el corazón roto_

Faltaban solo unas horas para el baile escolar, pero para Tomoyo no era algo importante para ella. Se siente triste, muy deprimida, ya que lo que era lo mas importante para ella, lo había perdido. Desde lo que había pasado entre Sakura y ella, no habían vuelto a hablar. Es mas, no habían vuelto a verse desde aquel beso.

Sakura no se presento en el colegio desde ese día, alegando estar enferma. Pero Tomoyo sabia que eso no era verdad. Que por ella Cerezo no había ido al instituto, y ni siquiera entro en la red.

Ahora estaba en frente de su espejo, ya estaba vestida elegantemente para ir al baile. Baile que no quería asistir, porque sinceramente no estaba de ánimos. Pero era la última oportunidad de ver a Sakura, de hablar con ella ya que también debía ir. Esperaba que fuese. Poco después, una de las empleadas le informo que su novio Eriol, había llegado a buscarla. Respiro profundamente como reuniendo valor y salio a su encuentro.

Faltaban solo unas horas para el baile escolar, pero para Sakura no era algo importante para ella. Se siente triste, muy deprimida, ya que lo que era lo mas importante para ella, lo había perdido. Todavía pensaba de lo que había pasado entre Tomoyo y ella, no había querido hablar con ella. Se sentía culpable, que la había traicionado.

No se presento al colegio, dijo que estaba enferma. No quiso salir de su cuarto, causando la preocupación de su familia, pero necesitaba pensar, descubrir lo que sentía. En sus manos tenia su diario, aquel cuaderno en que escribía sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Ahora en el escribió lo que sentía ahora por su amiga, y su decisión de alejarse de ella. Para Sakura eso seria lo mejor.

Ahora estaba en frente de su espejo, ya estaba vestida elegantemente para ir al baile. Baile que no quería asistir, porque sinceramente no estaba de ánimos. Pero ya se lo había prometido a Shaoran, quien seria su pareja en el baile. Camino hacia el recibidor, donde él la esperaba, y después puso rumbo hacia el colegio.

En el colegio todo era alegría, el esperado baile escolar daba inicio. Tenían comida y bebidas como para un ejército, y una banda animaba el ambiente tocando la música de moda. Todo era perfecto.

Mientras el club de fans de Tomoyo Daidouji esperaba impaciente la llegada de su princesa. Seria su gran noche, no había duda que la joven amatista seria la reina del baile, junto a su rey, Eriol. Incluso Yui y su grupo de renegadas esperaban el evento, ya que para ellas no existía otra persona.

La limusina que traía a Tomoyo y su novio llegaba a su destino, pero la joven tenia miedo de bajar, de enfrentarse de nuevo con Sakura. Esa miedo y tristeza lo noto Eriol.

-Ya llegamos amor

La joven guardo silencio, su mente no estaba con él.

-Tomoyo… ¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunto el joven preocupado-. Te he notado muy desanimada.

-Eriol… yo… -dudaba la amatista.

-Si no quieres ir, no vayas –le sugirió su novio-. No estas obligada a entrar.

-No… ¡Voy a entrar! –dijo Tomoyo juntando lo ultimo de su valor.

-Si eso quieres…

Con cada paso que daba Tomoyo, hacia donde se realizaba el baile, su temor crecía. No sabía lo que pasaría a partir del momento que se encontraría con Sakura.

Poco después, un automóvil se detenía en la entrada del colegio. De el bajaron Sakura acompañada por Shaoran, tomada del brazo de su acompañante entro al edificio, con el mismo miedo que tenia su amiga.

-Bueno… aquí estamos –murmuro Shaoran-. Si quieres que nos vayamos, ahora es el momento.

-No… hiciste el favor de traerme cuando no debías –respondía la flor de cerezo-. Te lo agradezco, así que entremos.

-Si eso quieres…

Y juntando lo último de su valor, Sakura decidió entrar junto al amigo de Eriol. Era el momento de la verdad. Y sucedió, apenas entro Cerezo al salón donde se realizaba el baile, su mirada fue directa a su amiga, Tomoyo, quien estaba junto a Eriol. También la niña amatista dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga, era extraño ya que parecía que sintió la presencia de Sakura apenas entro.

La mirada de ambas tenían un conjunto de sentimientos, todos contradictorios: Alegría al verse de nuevo, temor al acercarse, tristeza al pensar que lastimaron a la otra, necesidad de decirse lo que sentían, miedo al rechazo.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Ven amigo! –grito Eriol al ver a su amigo

Al ver a Eriol, el joven lobo camino a su encuentro. Sakura intento acompañarlo pero después de tres pasos, la niña pareció perder el valor de seguir adelante. Se excuso con su pareja y salio rápidamente del lugar. Tomoyo instintivamente la siguió. Poco después de buscarla por todo el colegio, la encontró en uno de los patios, estaba sola y con la mirada perdida.

-Sakura… - suspiro la amatista.

La flor de cerezo voltea a verla, revelando sus ojos llorosos. Aquella visión produjo una vació en el corazón de Tomoyo, su amiga sufría, y era por su culpa.

-Sakura… yo…

-No te acerques –le dijo su amiga tristemente-. Por favor… no te acerques.

-Pero… yo –murmuro Tomoyo confundida.

-Lo... lo lamento pero creo que debemos dejar de ser amigas –lloraba Sakura-. Yo traicione tu confianza.

-Pero… lo que pasó entre ambas, eso fue mi culpa –expresaba la amatista-. ¡Yo fui quien te beso!

-Pero yo pude evitarlo… pero no lo hice –le decía mientras Cerezo bajaba la mirada-. No merezco ser tu amiga.

Y antes que Tomoyo pudiera hacer algo, Sakura sale corriendo hacia dentro colegio. La niña amatista intenta detenerla, pero Naoko la intercepto, estaban por anunciar a la reina del baile. Estaban por elegir a Tomoyo.

Y fue así. La joven Daidouji fue elegida la reina del baile, junto a Eriol como su rey. Mientras era coronada, y aclamada por todos los presentes, ella observaba a Sakura quien lloraba en brazo de Shaoran. Tomoyo sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, su amiga, su única amiga real, su tesoro, lo había perdido. Por un beso, perdió lo que mas quería.

Era una reina con el corazón roto.


	13. Solamente en la red

_Capitulo 13_

_Solamente en la red_

Aquel baile había llegado a su fin. Para Tomoyo fue la peor noche de su vida. Había perdido a la persona más importante para ella. Y todo por un beso. Un beso robado a Sakura.

Estaba recostada sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo, aunque en realidad solo miraba hacia la nada. Aun portaba el hermoso vestido que había lucido esa noche, y de sus ojos aun corrían aquellas lágrimas que reflejaban su dolor. No recordaba a que hora había regresado, ni cuanto tiempo había estado allí, mirando hacia el vacío.

Y su computador aun estaba encendido, desde aquel día, cuando bebió de los labios de su amiga. No deseaba apagarlo, quería estar allí, en el momento en que Cerezo entrara en línea. Necesitaba hablarle, ya que la red se había convertido en su único lazo entre Sakura y ella, aunque la niña de ojos verdes nunca supiera que Tomoyo era Ángel azul.

Nunca jamás, sino realmente la perdería. Para siempre.

El reloj marcaba casi las 4 AM, cuando finalmente Cerezo entro. El sonido de un mensaje, que entraba a su casilla, fue lo único que necesito Tomoyo para regresar a la realidad. Se acerco a la pantalla, donde vio aquel mensaje:

"_Conéctate"_

Rápidamente entra a su programa de mensajeria, y se conecta. Allí mismo Cerezo la esperaba.

_ Ángel azul: Hola… _

_ Cerezo: Hola… necesito hablarte _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto triste _

_ Cerezo: Yo… rompí con mi amiga _

_ Ángel azul: Pero… ¿Por qué? _

_ Cerezo: Porque era lo correcto, yo la traicione _

_ Ángel azul: ¿La traicionaste? ¿Cómo? _

Después de unos minutos de silencio que pareció eternos…

_ Cerezo: La bese… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Qué hiciste que? _

_ Cerezo: La bese… _

Otra vez el silencio entre ambas, para la niña amatista le era difícil controlar sus sentimientos. Gritarle que no le importaba lo ocurrido, que no se alejara de ella. Pero no debía, no podía.

_ Ángel azul: Cerezo ¿Estas allí? _

_ Cerezo: Si… es que yo, no se _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Qué sientes? _

_ Cerezo: No se lo que siento… estoy confundida _

_ Ángel azul: Pero ¿Tú la quieres? _

_ Cerezo: Si… _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Cómo amiga? _

Cerezo tardo mucho en responder, pero cuando lo hizo dejo sin palabras a Tomoyo.

_ Cerezo: Yo… la quiero más que una amiga _

_ Ángel azul: ¿La amas? _

_ Cerezo: No lo se, nunca sentí algo así _

_ Ángel azul: ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? _

_ Cerezo: No se… _

Poco después Cerezo se desconecto, quizás vencida por el cansancio o la pena. Del otro lado de la red, Tomoyo se había quedado viendo el monitor fijamente. También se había desconectado después de que ella se había ido, haciéndolo casi de reflejo. La joven amatista se paso todo el resto de la noche pensado, recordando cada palabra que Sakura le había dicho a través de la red. Tenia la duda que si su amiga, la flor de cerezo, sentía lo mismo que ella sentía.

Pero… ¿Qué sentía Tomoyo?

En ese instante lo entendió, entendió los celos, el cariño, la necesidad de estar con su amiga, como si eso fuese su única razón de existir. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que amaba a Sakura.

Pero… ¿Eso era correcto? ¿Sentir amor por una chica, por una amiga?

A la semana siguiente, Sakura había regresado al colegio. Pero quien había falta era la niña Daidouji. La flor de cerezo no podía evitar preocuparse, pero ya no debía hacerlo. Debía alejarse de ella. Era lo mejor.

Pero… ¿En verdad eso era lo mejor?

Quería estar con ella, saber si estaba bien, escuchar su voz. Entonces allí lo entendió todo. Sakura se dio cuenta que amaba a Tomoyo.

Pero… ¿Eso era correcto? ¿Sentir amor por una chica, por una amiga?

No, para la flor de cerezo eso no era correcto. Debía olvidar ese sentimiento, desterrarlo de su corazón, aunque eso le costara el alma. Pero no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba ayuda para ello. Necesitaba la ayuda de Shaoran.

También existía alguien en el colegio que se preocupaba por Tomoyo, alguien que vigilaba de cerca de la niña de ojos verdes. Yui creía que Sakura tenía la responsabilidad de la ausencia de su princesa. Ella no paso de alto la tristeza que ambas reflejaban la noche del baile. Se moría por saberlo y sabía como averiguarlo.

Sakura pronto estaría en sus manos, ya que Yui se había prometido poseer todo lo que le pertenecía a Tomoyo.

Eso incluía a la persona que más le importaba.


	14. ¿Como olvidarte si no puedo?

_Capitulo 14_

_¿Cómo olvidarte si no puedo?..._

Un joven de gafas llegaba a la mansión Daidouji, preocupado por su amada. Eriol se preocupo cuando le dijeron que Tomoyo estaba enferma, y por eso no podía asistir a clases. Había traído unos chocolates, los favoritos de su novia, para intentar subirle los ánimos.

Cuando entro a la habitación de la amatista, encontró a la niña recostada en su cama, cubierta completamente con sus abrigadoras cobijas, y dándole la espalda. Se acerco con delicadeza, creyendo que ella estaba dormida.

-¿Qué quieres? –decía la amatista con tono triste.

-Tomoyo, vine a ver como estabas –respondía Eriol sonriéndole-. Te traje tus chocolates favoritos.

-Vete por favor… -murmuro la niña casi llorando.

-Dime amor… ¿Qué te ocurre? Quiero ayudarte. –le decía el joven muy amablemente.

En ese entonces, Tomoyo voltea a verlo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche, dejando a su novio muy conmovido. De pronto, la amatista lo abraza fuertemente y llorando desconsoladamente le susurro al oído:

"_Entonces… ámame… por favor…"_

Y la niña lo beso, con desesperación y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Eriol se vio sorprendido por la actitud de su prometida, pero aun así le correspondió. Entendió perfectamente que Tomoyo necesitaba sentirse querida, y él se lo haría sentir, si eso ayudaba a la amatista.

Las prendas del joven eran casi arrancadas por las manos de Tomoyo, mientras aun sus labios no se separaban. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a compenetrarse, parecía una locura que ambos, sin planearlo, sin esperarlo quieran unirse en un acto tan íntimo.

Pero sus corazones no estaban unidos.

Aun cuando estaban unidos en cuerpo pero no lo estaban en alma, ya que la imagen de Sakura se le apareció a la amatista, mientras estaba con Eriol. En ese momento no estaba amando a su novio, sino estaba amando a la flor de cerezo.

El rostro de Sakura apareció en frente de sus ojos, entonces una enorme felicidad la inundo completamente. Las manos de la amatista recorrieron los pechos desnudos de la flor de cerezo, acariciándolos dulce y apasionadamente. Los ojos verdes de la niña respondían muy cariñosamente. Por un momento eran solo ellas, demostrando todo el amor que ambas sentían la una a la otra.

Pero todo era una ilusión…

Ya que una vez que todo termino, la realidad volvió a golpearla. Era Eriol y no Sakura con quien estaba, entonces una enorme tristeza la inundo completamente.

Mientras tanto, a la puerta del colegio, Sakura esperaba impacientemente la salida de Shaoran. Necesitaba hablarle, pedirle su ayuda para poder sacarse a Tomoyo de su corazón.

-Shaoran… -dijo al verlo salir.

-¿Si?... hola Kinomoto.

-Shaoran… necesito… pedirte un favor. –murmuro la niña de ojos verdes algo nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto el joven lobo algo confundido.

-Yo… este… ¡Es muy complicado para mi! –decía Sakura algo acongojada-. Yo… necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas en dificultades? –volvía a preguntar el joven.

-Lo que pasa es que yo… estoy enamorada… -Cerezo se confesaba.

-¿De mi? Que honor. –respondió Shaoran con ironía.

-¡No seas tonto! –grito la niña algo molesta-. Pasa que la persona de quien estoy enamorada… ama a otra persona.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices? –pregunto el lobo algo conmovido.

-Porque lo nuestro es imposible… -murmuro Sakura tristemente-. Por eso te pido tu ayuda… ¡Necesito sacarme a esa persona de mi corazón!

-Pero ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Por favor… se mi novio… -le dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Pero yo…

-Por favor… te lo suplico… -murmuro la flor de cerezo mientras lagrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos-. ¡Ayúdame!...

-Esta bien… -Shaoran le respondió el abrazo.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, abrazados mutuamente. Ella descargando su tristeza sobre él, él consolando la tristeza de ella. Hasta que los ojos de la niña dejaron de llorar.

-Al menos ¿Puedes decirme de quien estas enamorada? –pregunto Shaoran tímidamente.

-No… aun no…

Horas mas tarde, Tomoyo se encontraba bajo la ducha, como intentado limpiarse tanto su cuerpo como su alma. Se sentía sucia, como la peor persona sobre la tierra. Había usado a Eriol, su novio, en un frustrado intento de sacarse a aquella niña, a Sakura de su corazón.

Pero no pudo.

Salio de la ducha, solo cubierta por una toalla, hacia su habitación. Sobre su cama aun se encontraba Eriol, quien aparentemente dormía. Lo miro fijamente y se sentía culpable, no sabia si volvería a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero para sorpresa de ella, su novio le hablo primero.

-¿Pude ayudarte? –pregunto el joven algo decepcionado.

-Eriol… yo… -murmuro la niña amatista.

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre disfrute hacer el amor contigo pero hoy fue diferente… -decía el joven mientras se vestía-. Hoy no estuviste conmigo. No pensaste en mi cuando lo hicimos.

-Lo siento Eriol… -Tomoyo bajaba al mirada.

-¿Te enamoraste de otra persona? –pregunto el joven algo triste.

-Si… -respondió la niña después de varios minutos de silencio.

Ambos se quedaron allí, en silencio y sin mirarse a los ojos. Él se sintió herido, al saber que la mujer que amaba ya no le correspondía. Y ella se sentía culpable, al lastimar a uno de los chicos mas lindos que había conocido. Entonces…

-Eriol… se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero… -murmuro Tomoyo intentado tomar valor-. ¡Necesito que me ayudes a sanar esta herida en mi corazón!

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –pregunto el joven confundido-. ¿Acaso no deseas estar con esa persona que ahora amas?

-Claro que lo deseo pero… eso es imposible… ¡Es mi castigo por cometer ese pecado! -dijo la niña mientras comenzaba a llorar-. ¡Ayúdame a olvidar! ¡Ayúdame a sacarme la de mi corazón!

El joven Hiraguizawa nunca había visto llorar de esa manera a Tomoyo, tan desconsoladamente como hasta ese momento. No pudo evitar abrazarla para poder consolarla. "¿Qué fue es pecado tan grande que tenia el alma herida?" se preguntaba Eriol mientras contenía a una niña muy triste entre sus brazos.

Ahora solo tiempo sabrá si ambas niñas lograran o no, sacar ese amor tan intenso y prohibido entre ambas.


	15. Una extraña actitud

Capitulo 15

_Capitulo 15_

_Una extraña actitud._

Así pasaron las semanas, la distancia entre las que antes las mejores amigas, se hacia cada vez más grande. Tomoyo intentaba seguir con su noviazgo con Eriol, mientras Sakura intentaba lograr enamorarse de Syaoran. Pero ninguna lo estaba consiguiendo.

Las miradas las traicionaban. A pesar de la distancia, no podían evitar mirarse a los ojos, con tristeza pero con mucho amor.

Mientras de lejos, las observaba Yui. Se sienta confundida, ya que no había intervenido y aun así parecía que aquel obstáculo entre ella y su princesa desaparecía. Eso no le dejaba tranquila.

Tampoco estaban tranquilas las chicas del club de fan. Aunque habían conseguido que la niña amatista fuera coronada como la reina del colegio, el reciente cambio de actitud de Tomoyo obligaba que ellas tomaran medidas urgentes.

-Chicas, chicas, escuchen. La reunión de emergencia del club de fan de Tomoyo Daidouji esta comenzando. –anunciaba Naoko seriamente-. El punto principal es como lograr que nuestra reina recupere la alegría.

-¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Daidouji? –preguntó una de las chicas preocupada.

-No lo sabemos, pero es grave. –respondió Chiharu-. Nuestra reina ha estado muy deprimida estos últimos días.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, una sorpresa para ella. Así le levantaríamos el ánimo. –proponía otra de las chicas.

-Lo que creo es que deberíamos saber lo que hace que la señorita esté tan triste. –afirmaba Rika-. Si cometemos un error, jamás nos perdonara.

La reunión proseguía, y la discusión se volvía más fuerte ya que no lograban llegar a un acuerdo. En lo único que coincidían era que si la niña amatista se enfadara, el club seria historia.

Pero el club era lo último que le preocupaba a Tomoyo, lo único que le importaba ahora era estar con Sakura y el no poder estar con ella, le dolía profundamente. Por más que Eriol intentara subirle el ánimo, no lo lograba. Igual situación vivía Sakura, quien a pesar que el joven Syaoran diera lo mejor de su parte, no lograba sacarse a la niña amatista de su corazón.

-Sakura… esto no funciona. –afirmó el joven lobo.

En el patio del colegio estaban ellos dos, sentados bajo un frondoso árbol. Aunque oficialmente eran novios, no se comportaban como tales. Eran distantes, como si fueran dos desconocidos. Esta situación, a Syaoran le incomodaba de sobremanera.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto la flor de cerezo.

-Me pediste que te ayudara en olvidar a aquella persona, la que tú estas enamorada pero… -suspiró Syaoran-. No pones nada de tu parte para olvidarla.

-Lo siento… -murmuró la niña tristemente.

-Creo que es mejor que le digas a aquella persona lo que sientes. –sugirió el joven Li.

-Por favor… no me pidas eso… -decía la niña mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Dime… ¿Quién es? –preguntó Syaoran algo molesto.

Sakura no quiso decir nada, ya que no sabía como reaccionaria si supiera que es Tomoyo quien le robo su corazón. Pero también ese silencio incomodaba a Syaoran, tanto que se separó de la flor de cerezo, sintiéndose frustrado.

-Mejor me voy –le dijo mientras se alejada dándole la espalda-. Nos veremos Sakura.

La niña de ojos verdes se quedo allí, mirando al vacío. Intentaba razonar su situación pero no podía, sus pensamientos eran para Tomoyo y para nadie más. Y allí lloró, sin saber cuanto tiempo lo hizo.

Mientras, en otro lado del colegio, la joven Daidouji caminaba por unos de tantos pasillos pensativa. Ese día su novio se quedo ayudando al equipo de fútbol, del cual era el capitán, así que todo el día sola. Eso la incomodaba, ya que solo bastaba un momento para volver a pensar en Sakura. Deseaba estar a su lado, besar sus labios y no dejarla ir. Caminó hacia la azotea, donde nadie la vería llorar.

Yui observó cada movimiento de ambas chicas, y sospechó que algo había ocurrido entre ellas. Si debía actuar para separarlas definitivamente y conquistar a la joven Daidouji, debía actuar ahora. Buscó por todo el colegio, y después de unos momentos, encuentra quién buscaba.

-¿Estas bien?

La niña de ojos verdes, que ahora estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, miró tímidamente hacia donde escuchó la voz. Allí encontró a Yui que la miraba extrañamente amable, algo raro en ella.

-¿Estas bien? –volvía a preguntar Yui.

-¿Qué quieres…? –preguntó Sakura, molesta con su presencia.

-Te vi así y me preocupe un poco –decía la chica, con una extraña actitud.

-Cómo si te importara… -gruño la niña mientras se alejaba de Yui.

-¡Espera! –la chica detiene a Sakura, tomándole de la mano-. Aun no terminamos nuestra charla.

-¡No tenemos nada de que hablar! –gritó la flor de cerezo-. ¡Suéltame la mano!

-Yo te entiendo… ¡Yo también he sido rechazada por Tomoyo!

Sakura volteo a verla sorprendida por las palabras de la chica. Yui la miraba con ternura, algo que no había visto antes. En ese momento, esa chica abrazó a la flor de cerezo tan dulcemente que Sakura no pudo evitar corresponderle aquel abrazo y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos. Mientras eso ocurría, y sin que la niña de ojos verdes se diera cuenta, Yui sonreía maliciosamente. Era el inicio de su plan.


	16. No me es sincera

Capitulo 16

_Capitulo 16_

_No me es sincera._

Yui había demostrado que sabía atacar en el momento justo. Solo debió esperar que Sakura bajara un segundo su guardia para entrar sin problemas en su vida, y así ganar su confianza. La flor de cerezo necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, sin importar quien fuera con tal de quitarle ese dolor en su corazón.

Hecho que notó Tomoyo, ya que al ver que Sakura y Yui estaban juntas se preocupo. Estaba conciente que aquella chica de cabellos oscuros no traía nada bueno en sus intenciones. Pero, por desgracia, la flor de cerezo no le creyó.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices Tomoyo. –reclamo la niña de ojos verdes.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor entiéndelo Sakura. –repetía la niña Daidouji-. Yui no es de fiar, esta tramando algo.

-Te equivocas, es cierto que tuvimos un mal comienzo pero ahora nos llevamos bien. –afirmaba Sakura firmemente.

-Conozco muy bien a Yui como para no confiar en ella. –le repetía Tomoyo-. Por favor… ¡Entiendelo!

-¡Por favor Tomoyo…! ¡No caigas tan bajo! –dijo Yui con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Tan desesperada estas que ahora lanzas difamaciones?

-Se que tramas algo Yui… -decía la niña amatista seriamente.

-Te estas volviendo paranoica. ¿Acaso no puedes soportar que la perdieras…? –se burlaba la chica-. Vamos Sakura… alejémonos de esta loca.

Y así, Tomoyo solo pudo ver como aquella chica que antes era su amiga, la alejaba de Sakura. La flor de cerezo la miraba de reojo con mucha tristeza. A pesar de las duras palabras de Yui, aun la quería. Aun la amaba.

Esa noche, Sakura se encontraba sola en su habitación. Estaba tratando de pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido los últimos días. Tomoyo era todo lo que ella quería, pero creía que ese sentimiento era incorrecto, prohibido. Pero la presencia de Yui la confundía, aunque había sido amable con ella, sentía que no era sincera.

Necesitaba a una amiga verdadera.

Entró a la red, no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, y la buscó a la única persona con la cual podía hablar con confianza y libertad. La buscó a la chica que conocía como Ángel azul.

No la encontró en línea y le envió un mensaje, con la esperanza de poder hablar con ella esa noche. Esperó cerca de una hora hasta que la vio conectarse.

_Ángel azul Recibí tu mensaje ¿Estas bien?_

Sakura desconocía que aquella chica, la que llamaba Ángel azul, era en realidad su amiga Tomoyo, la cual se sintió sorprendida al recibir aquel mensaje pidiéndole que se conectara.

_Cerezo: Perdóname pero necesitaba hablar contigo…_

_Ángel azul: ¿Qué sucede? Dime…_

_Cerezo: Me siento muy confundida_

_Ángel azul: Pero… ¿Por qué?_

_Cerezo: ¿Acaso esta mal que este enamorada de una chica…? ¿Acaso esta mal que la haga sufrir para que se aleje de mi…?_

¿Sakura la hacia sufrir? La niña amatista no entendía lo que su amiga quería decir.

_Ángel azul: ¿La haces sufrir…?_

_Cerezo: Porque… yo… ahora estoy con alguien que a ella no le gusta…_

_Ángel azul: Ya veo… ¿Y por que a ella no le gusta?_

_Cerezo: No lo se, pero cada vez que me ve con ella… me mira con tristeza…_

_Cerezo: Pero…_

_Ángel azul: ¿Pero que…?_

_Cerezo: Siento que Yui no me es sincera conmigo_

Hubo varios minutos de silencio entre ellas. Tomoyo creía que si no podía convencer a su amiga que Yui no tenia buenas intenciones, Ángel azul seria capaz de hacerlo. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que la flor de cerezo se de cuenta que Ángel azul era la niña Daidouji?

_Cerezo: Siento que Yui me utiliza para lastimar a Tomoyo… pero quiero que Tomoyo me olvide…_

_Ángel azul: Pero… si tú la amas ¿Por qué quieres que te olvide?_

_Cerezo: Porque este amor esta mal… _

_Ángel azul: El amor… nunca esta mal… se ama o no se pero no existe un amor malo…_

_Cerezo: Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Ángel azul: ¿Ella sabe lo que sientes…?_

_Cerezo: No…_

_Ángel azul: ¿No crees que primero, antes que nada… debes decirle lo que sientes, antes que sea demasiado tarde?_

Y una vez más, el silencio se apodero de las dos chicas. Una de ellas esperaba la respuesta de su amiga, la otra pensaba en todo lo que le pasaba en su corazón. Poco después, Sakura se desconecto. Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se quedo mirando el monitor de su computador pensando en su amiga.

Solo restaba esperar.


	17. Ayuda

Capitulo 17

_Capitulo 17_

_Ayuda._

Sakura pensada profundamente, sentada bajo las sombras de aquel frondoso nogal ubicado en el patio del colegio, ya que no sabia que hacer. Aún en su mente las palabras que Ángel azul le había dicho la noche anterior: ¿seria verdad que si no le decía a Tomoyo lo que sentía, le arrepentiría toda su vida? Pero el problema era Yui.

Toda la mañana había intentado acercarse a la niña amatista pero la joven Namiya se lo había impedido. La flor de cerezo comenzaba a entender que, a pesar de toda la amabilidad que le mostraba, Yui estaba haciendo todo a propósito. Necesitaba despistarla, aunque sea un solo momento. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, necesitaba la ayuda de Syaoran.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del colegio, Tomoyo daba vueltas por el pasillo sin parar. Se sentía impaciente ya que sabia que todos los intentos de Sakura para poder hablar, y fueron frustrados por Yui, eran por la conversación con ella la noche anterior. La joven Daidouji estaba decidida: le diría todo lo que ella sentía.

Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? La joven Namiya no les hacia las cosas fáciles, parecía que vigilaba a su amiga día y noche. Si sus intenciones eran separarlas parecía que lo estaba logrando. Necesitaba ayuda si quería estar con Sakura, necesitaba la ayuda de Eriol.

La tarde caía sobre el horizonte, y en el campo de deportes ya nadie se encontraba allí. Solo dos figuras que se dirigían al centro del campo lentamente, y con expresión de seriedad. Dos amigos que se conocían de varios años y ahora los unía un problema entre ellos, o me dicho; sus novias y sus problemas entre ellas.

-Syaoran…

-Eriol…

-Amigo… necesito tu ayuda.

-Yo también necesito tu ayuda Eriol.

-¿Acaso la razón de esa ayuda que precisas es Sakura? –preguntó el joven de gafas.

-¿Y la tuya es por Tomoyo? –replicó el joven lobo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, hasta que los dos al mismo tiempo echaron a reír. Tanto Eriol como Syaoran entendieron por fin la extraña razón del comportamiento de sus novias, simplemente no eran sinceras la una a la otra.

-¿Cómo hicimos para estar dentro de este lío Eriol?

-No lo sé amigo, pero yo solo deseo la felicidad de Tomoyo si eso implica si la encuentra con otra persona.

-Yo también, a Sakura la quiero mucho.

-¿La quieres? –preguntó el joven de gafas en tono burlón.

-¡No me mal entiendas! –gruñó el lobo-. Sakura es una buena chica.

-¡Te creo, te creo! –se reía Hiraguizawa-. Hablando en serio, debemos pensar cómo hacer para que ellas se encuentren.

-No debería ser tan difícil lograr eso.

-Si fuera tan fácil, no nos hubieran pedido ayuda Syaoran. –dijo Eriol seriamente.

-¿Te refieres a Yui Namiya? Esa chica no deja sola a Sakura en ningún momento.

-Ni deja acercar a Tomoyo así que debemos pensarlo bien amigo mío.

Y allí quedaron ambos jóvenes, hasta que concibieron una idea que si resultaba, reuniría las muchachas para que aclararan sus sentimientos.

Y la pequeña malvada de Yui, jactándose de su aparente victoria, estaba planeando sus últimos pasos para dar el golpe final, con el que aseguraría el dominio sobre Sakura completamente.


End file.
